


Peeping Tom

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy sees something he really shouldn’t?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from J K Rowling's fantastic books or films, I'm just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so.
> 
> A/N: I think it would be safe to say that the main characters in this story are to some extent OoC and the story is AU, being set in the trio’s final year at Hogwarts, and assumes that events from the end of book six onwards never happened. This idea began as a short one-shot PWP, but as is so often the case it seems to have taken on a life of its own and has changed almost completely from what I had originally envisaged. Warning: there are lemons. Dx

 

Draco watched in astonishment as Professor Snape withdrew from the naked young woman, and pushing her to her knees, stood over her tugging on his hard cock. A few seconds later, with a sharp cry of release he exploded, the stream of fluid he expended landing all over the face and breasts of the waiting girl. Snape looked at her approvingly for a moment; then he released his now flaccid cock and took hold of the tops of her arms and pulled her into a standing position in front of him.

Hermione Granger smiled through the spunk that spattered her face, using a hand to wipe the worst of it away. Then, wrapping her arms around Snape’s neck, she pulled him into a deep kiss that lasted for some minutes. Once the kiss had finished she pulled from his arms and went to gather up her clothes.

Draco couldn’t hear what the couple were saying as they talked quietly to each other while they dressed, but it was clear they were relaxed in each other’s company. This was obviously not the first time they had been together. Once they were both fully dressed, and with Snape back behind his desk, he said something to Hermione and suddenly her manner changed completely, the smile previously on her face replaced by a more serious look.

She picked up her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder, then said goodnight to the Potions Master before turning to head for the door. Draco shrank back into the shadows and tried to keep as quiet as possible. It wouldn’t do for him to get caught.

After Hermione left, Snape spent a few minutes sorting through a stack of parchments he had carelessly thrown on top of a cabinet when Hermione had arrived. Finally, he picked up the stack and used his wand to dim the lights, then made his way into his private quarters. Draco waited for a few minutes to make sure he wasn’t coming back out before emerging from his hiding place and quietly making his way out the door, through the classroom, and back out along the corridor.

He was extremely surprised . . . and confused. Granger had always seemed like the quintessential good girl – a bit of a prude if anything. But he had seen her doing things with Snape tonight that he would have a hard time imagining Pansy agreeing to, and she was the biggest slapper he had ever met. It wasn’t so much surprise that Granger wasn’t a virgin — although to be honest that came as something of a shock. After all, those two numpties she hung around with were either gay or under-developed as they hadn’t even seemed to realise yet that Granger was a woman, and he hadn’t seen anyone else moving in on her since Viktor Krum returned to Durmstrang.

Nor was it that she and Snape were having a . . . _relationship_. . . of some description. It was obvious that ugly as he was, Snape was hardly going to turn down a fuck from a beauty like Granger. No, what really got to Draco was the things she allowed Snape to do to her.

Draco still couldn’t believe he had managed to get into the room in the first place. If he were Snape he would have made sure the place was warded way beyond the silencing charm that was on the room. There was no way he would want to get caught doing those things. But then, did the Potions Master care? After all, Granger was letting him do them, so what did it matter if they were caught? Draco frowned. Were teacher—pupil relationships allowed at Hogwarts? He couldn’t imagine they were, although to be serious Snape was about the only teacher young enough to be considered for such a thing, and no one in their right mind would be interested in that snarky bastard.

_Apart from Hermione Granger,_ a little voice inside his head reminded him. _She seemed pretty happy to be with him._

But was she? She hadn’t seemed that happy when she left. She seemed like a different person, more like her usual self. He hurried along one of the secret shortcuts that led up to the Entrance Hall, arriving just as Granger got there, too, having come by the more conventional route. He rushed over towards the dungeon stairs, purposely knocking into her as he passed, then stopped and glared angrily at her.

‘Watch out, Granger. What’s the matter with you, daydreaming or something?’ His voice was cold and sarcastic as he sneered at her.

‘What?’ Hermione looked at him in seeming confusion and frowned. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, Malfoy. I was miles away. I didn’t see you.’

‘Well, take better care in future,’ Draco snapped as Hermione turned away, no longer listening to him but once again heading towards the stairs for Gryffindor Tower.

He stood and watched her go, frowning as he did so. Granger had seemed . . . dazed? Certainly nothing like her usual argumentative self, that was for sure. Was something wrong with her? Had Snape done something to her? He walked slowly back down the stairs towards the dungeons, deep in thought. As he reached the bottom Snape was waiting, a deep scowl on his face. Draco jumped at the unexpected sight of his House Master.

‘Where have you been, Mr Malfoy?’ Snape asked coldly. ‘Curfew started five minutes ago. I do not expect Slytherin House to suffer because of your tardiness.’

‘I’m sorry, sir,’ Draco said, trying to study Snape’s face to see if he could see anything different about it. ‘I was coming back from the Library and forgot the time. No one saw me.’

‘That may well be the case, but you know you are to be back in the common room _before_ curfew. Don’t let it happen again or you will find yourself in detention,’ Snape warned him.

Draco’s scowl at this news was as deep as Snape’s. He almost commented that Granger was late for curfew, too, thanks to the Potions Master, but he managed to hold his tongue. It didn’t actually matter that Snape had kept Granger out until after curfew. She was a Gryffindor, and old McGonagall was in charge of her punishment if caught. Draco was sure it was likely that Snape would have vouched for her whereabouts if needed, but he had no such assurance from Madam Pince.

Nodding, he moved past Snape and ran down the corridor to the part of the wall where the door of the common room was located. He quickly spoke the password to the wall and watched as the door appeared. Then, ignoring the calls of his cronies and Pansy as he entered the common room, he went straight to his dormitory and threw himself onto his bed.

He rolled over and lay on his back, hands behind his head, staring up at the canopy over the bed as he thought about Granger and Snape. There was no way he could have misconstrued what the couple had been doing. Even if they had been dressed rather than naked and he hadn’t seen them fucking, the spunk on Granger’s face was the clincher.

And that, probably more than any of the other things they had done, was the thing that most intrigued Draco. He understood Snape’s desire to cum all over the beautiful Mudblood’s face and tits — hell, that was a male domination thing, proving that he was the one in control of the relationship; many if not all blokes fantasised about doing it at some time or another. But how many actually achieved it? Because as much as it was a male fantasy, it sure as hell wasn’t a female one. Even Pansy, as big a slut as she was, had refused to allow Draco to do that to her when he had requested it. In fact, the way she had reacted to the suggestion was as if he had asked her to put on a little show in front of her family — and this was from the girl who swallowed for England!

In fact, as far as he was aware, outside of those porn mags that some of the Mudblood guys had brought in and passed around extensively among the school males, no one ever got to spunk over their girlfriend’s face. And yet little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Granger had happily sat back and allowed herself to be drenched in the stuff. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as a vision of Granger, her face looking almost beatific as she received Snape’s load, slid into his mind.

‘Knut for ‘em?’

Draco’s eyes shot open and he raised his head and looked round at his friend, Blaise Zabini, who was just emerging from the bathroom.

Draco sighed again. ‘Oh, nothing much, just got done by Snape for breaking curfew.’

Blaise laughed. ‘What did he do, threaten you with detention?’

Draco sat up, nodding. ‘Yep, said he didn’t expect the House to suffer because of me. I was only five minutes late getting back to the common room, but from the way he reacted you would think I had tried to burn the bloody school down or something.’

‘Slytherin pride,’ Blaise said knowledgeably. ‘Let’s face it, he hasn’t got much else to worry about, has he?’ He chuckled richly. ‘Perhaps he should get himself a girlfriend. Maybe then he would stop worrying about such petty things. Mind you, I don’t know where he would find anyone blind enough to fancy him.’

Draco gave a small laugh in return but his mind was racing again. Snape already did have a girlfriend — Granger. Or was she not his girlfriend and just some sort of . . . what . . . fuck buddy?

‘I’m going to have a bath and then go to bed,’ Draco told Blaise as he grabbed his wash bag and pyjamas and headed for the bathroom.

He ran the taps of the bath, watching as the steam curled up from the depths. His mind was still focussed on Granger and the spunk. As he slid into the warm water, ducking his head beneath to wet himself from head to toe, he wondered what he had missed seeing them do. After all, they had been well under way by the time he crept in, the light from the crack of the open office door drawing him closer; inquisitiveness was a family trait that had served him well many times in the past. It wasn’t often that Snape left the door to his office open, and any chance to see what the Potions Master was up to might prove useful information for Draco’s father, in exchange for something of value to Draco that he could use to extend his influence within the school.

To find not only that Granger was in the room with Snape but that the couple were so engrossed in fucking that he could actually sneak through the door and find a position to better watch the action had been surprising enough. But now he thought about it, they could have had plenty of time for other stuff before he found them. And if Granger was slut enough for Snape’s spunk, what else would she agree to?

There was only one thing for it. He had to find a way to watch them again. If this wasn’t a one-off — and surely their easy conversation after the sex proved that to be the case — then they would be doing it again, and Draco wanted to be there to see just how dirty Hermione Granger could get.

As he climbed into bed his thoughts turned one last time to Granger, but this time, it wasn’t the smiling spunk-covered face he saw. It was the expression she had worn when he bumped into her in the Entrance Hall. A frown crossed his face for a moment as he wondered again whether Snape had done something to her. That would explain her willingness to do those things she should surely be shying away from. But he cleared the thought from his mind. There was no point in jumping to conclusions until he’d had a chance to see them at it again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following day Draco spent as much time as he thought he could get away with traipsing after Granger to see whether she and Snape were up to anything. The first lesson was easy enough as it was double Potions, although he was disappointed to find that the Potions Master acted no differently towards the Gryffindor girl than he always did. In fact, Draco thought, if they really were in a relationship he was actually being pretty mean to the Mudblood with the way he was treating her and his comments about her being a know-it-all, however true they might be. At no point did any look or touch pass between them that might signify something else was going on, and the lesson came to an end without any further communication between them.

And so, on to Herbology, where Draco placed himself opposite Granger as they worked on harvesting Snargaluff pods. Although he studied her intently he could see no sign of her being anything other than her usual self. She didn’t appear to be charmed in any way, as a stinging rebuke when she realised he was looking at her a little too frequently proved. And she obviously wasn’t thinking about Snape, at least not in a romantic way, as her harvesting was going much better than his own.

By lunchtime Draco was beginning to wonder whether maybe this thing with Snape and Granger had been a one-off after all. Maybe Snape _had_ charmed the Mudblood so she would do what he wanted for one evening only, and now things had returned to normal with Granger none the wiser about what she and the Potions Master had done.

Certainly meal times hadn’t given Draco any cause for concern. Both Granger and Snape had been busy reading the newspaper over breakfast and Snape hadn’t even come to lunch, while Granger was deep in conversation with the two idiots she hung around with, apparently not even noticing that the Potions Master was missing.

The afternoon was going to be trickier. Granger had Ancient Runes, whilst Draco had Divination with her idiot friends . . . and his idiot friends, too, come to think of it. For the afternoon sessions he would have his cronies in tow and it would be hard to explain why he was following Granger around, especially when she headed to the Library as she was almost certain to do at some point.

Sure enough, Crabbe and Goyle completely stopped his stalking. He attempted to get rid of them, even tried hinting that he was going to do some work, which was usually enough to get them off his back. But today it seemed they were intent on keeping him company, no matter what. Eventually, he had to admit defeat with Granger although he was pretty sure she and Snape hadn’t had a chance to meet up before dinner.

Throughout the evening meal, Draco watched the couple, both of whom were still residing in their own little worlds: Granger with her Gryffindor friends and Snape in deep discussion with the Headmaster and McGonagall at the head table. Even when Hermione rose, presumably to go back to the Gryffindor common room, Snape didn’t look away from his discussion. Draco felt a vague sense of disappointment.

And then he saw it. Or at least he thought he did. Having almost reached the door, Hermione stopped for a second and glanced over towards the head table and a small smile crossed her lips just before she turned away to follow her friends. Snape’s involvement in the conversation stopped at exactly the same moment as he looked back at her. It was such a tiny thing that it could easily have been missed — if you weren’t waiting for just such an event to occur.

Suddenly Draco was galvanised. What if they were meeting later, as they had the previous night? He needed to ensure he had access to Snape’s office. He couldn’t count on the couple leaving the door open again, as that must surely have been an oversight. Rising, he excused himself, saying he needed to get to the Library before it closed. And it was true — he did. What he needed, he realised as he walked hurriedly down the corridor, was a spell to stop Snape’s office door from locking as the Potions Master wasn’t likely to make the same mistake and leave the door open twice in a row.

After a hurried discussion with the Librarian, Madam Pince, about a hypothetical situation in a fictitious project he was working on, Draco found himself flicking through several heavy tomes of spells for something that could be the answer to his problem. When he found something suitable he quickly scrawled down the spell and practised the wand work for a few minutes until he was sure he had got the action right. Then he replaced the books and headed back towards the Slytherin common room.

Snape was standing in the Entrance Hall at the top of the stairs to the dungeons, still in discussion with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Sprout and Flitwick had now joined the trio; they were obviously discussing something to do with the Houses and House points, from the gestures Dumbledore was making towards the large hourglasses that contained the various coloured gemstones.

As rapidly as he could without being stopped for rushing, Draco made his way over to the stairs to the dungeons and down towards Snape’s study. He had a few minutes at most to get the spell cast and then he would have to wait and see — firstly whether Granger would come, and secondly whether the spell had worked. For a moment he debated not bothering with the spell and merely hiding in Snape’s study but he had a feeling that was a bad idea, especially if Granger didn’t come. The last thing he needed was to be trapped all evening in Snape’s study, alone with the snarky Potions Master, vigilant as he usually was. He would probably be caught and then his life wouldn’t be worth living. At least with the spell, he could get in and out, even if he had to miss out on a little of the early action.

Draco looked at his watch. It was eight thirty-five. He needed to find somewhere to hide where he could keep an eye on the study. He looked around the empty classroom and decided to sit under one of the workbenches near the door of the office. He moved the chairs away slightly so he would make no noise getting back out and then climbed underneath, settling himself as cosily as he was able in the small space. He wasn’t comfortable by any means, but he did have a good view of the study door and unless they were specifically looking for him he wouldn’t be noticed. He sat back and waited, regulating his breathing so he made as little noise as possible.

It wasn’t long afterwards that Snape appeared, moving quickly and quietly through the room heading directly to his study. Although Draco’s heart beat faster with panic, the Potions Master took no time to look around the classroom; obviously nothing appeared out of place. Draco saw the study door open and Snape’s wand causing the light to come on, then he closed the door behind him.

For a long time there was nothing but silence. Draco slid his arm up to check his watch. It was almost nine o’clock. Surely Granger would be here soon if she was coming, but still there was no sign of the Mudblood. Just as Draco had decided nothing was going to happen and was considering moving as his right leg was going numb from the odd position, he heard a noise. Holding his breath, he waited. A few seconds later he saw Hermione knock on the door of Snape’s study. She was here!

‘Enter.’ Snape’s voice sounded as cold as ever and pissed off, too, Draco thought.

Hermione opened the door and prepared to step through into the office. Illuminated as she was by the light from within the study, Draco could see she was fully dressed, still in her school uniform. For some reason that he couldn’t quite pin down this disappointed him.

‘You’re late. You were supposed to be here at nine o’clock,’ Snape said tersely.

‘I’m sorry, sir, but I got caught by Professor McGonagall and she delayed me a little.’ Hermione’s voice was apologetic as she entered the room.

‘I thought we would begin brewing a batch of Pepper-Up Potion tonight.’ Snape’s voice drifted from the room as Hermione closed the door behind her.

Draco frowned. So Granger was there to brew potions. Were they going to use the classroom? He shifted to try to make himself a little more comfortable as he waited to see whether the couple were going to leave the study. He was sure he wouldn’t have time, with his dead leg, to get out of the classroom before they came out and would be stuck under the workbench until they either finished the potion or caught him hiding there; if they chose to use that workbench for their brewing. However, after ten minutes passed without the door reopening he decided they weren’t coming out. Obviously they were using Snape’s own private laboratory instead.

Draco moved his legs so they were out in front of him, trying not to groan out loud as he felt the blood rush back into the leg that had gone numb, pins and needles crackling through his foot. Now he had to decide what to do. If they were really only going to brew potions they wouldn’t be in the study, but attempting to enter could be dangerous if they weren’t completely focussed on the potion they were brewing. After all, he had only managed to get in before because the couple were blissfully unaware of anything but themselves. But he needed to know what they were doing so he had to risk it, even if only for a couple of seconds.

He could just poke his head around the door and see if they were in the laboratory. If they were he would leave them to it, knowing that nothing of interest was taking place. If not, well, he would play it by ear and hope he didn’t get caught. That is, if his spell had worked, of course. He was sure Snape would have warded the door this time. Even if they were only working on a potion they wouldn’t want to be disturbed at a crucial moment, although to be honest it was unlikely anyone would disturb the Potions Master unless they had no other choice.

Draco climbed out from underneath the workbench, stretching to try to get some movement back into his limbs and get rid of the pins and needles. Then he pulled his wand from his pocket and moved stealthily towards the closed door.

‘ _Specialis revelio,_ ’ Draco whispered once he reached it. The door shimmered for a moment, then in the blink of an eye the shimmer disappeared.

So the door _had_ been warded. But his spell had worked and it had nullified the effect. There was also a silencing charm on the room. That was odd. Why did they need a silencing charm if they were brewing potions? He waited for a few seconds more to ensure his spell hadn’t attracted unwanted attention, then slowly turned the handle and opened the door a crack. He couldn’t see or hear much but it appeared the couple were indeed in Snape’s laboratory. He felt a ripple of disappointment run through him. He really had hoped that Snape and Granger were having some sort of relationship.

_But why were you hoping for that?_ the little voice inside his head asked.

He thought about it for a second. Why was he disappointed? What did it matter to him what they were doing, apart from getting a free view of some hardcore sexual action? Was he really so desperate that he needed to get off by watching Granger and Snape fuck? Why would he when he had Pansy to provide for his every need? Again, a vision of Granger’s face covered in spunk took over his mind. Okay, almost all his needs, he amended.

He realised with a jolt of surprise that he wasn’t really bothered about Snape, other than what he was able to get Granger to do for him. His interest was in Granger. Mudblood she may be, but the girl was undoubtedly beautiful. What on earth did she see in the snarky Potions Master that made her so pliable to his attentions, and how far was she willing to go for him?

Draco suddenly understood that his need to see just what Granger was capable of doing was so he could work out how to use this information for his own benefit. If he knew what Granger was doing with Snape he could . . . what . . . blackmail her? No . . . _convince_ her . . . that she should repeat those things with him. If he knew what he could get her to do, what she would accept, he too could have the pleasure Snape was getting. And that was why finding that there really was nothing going on was such a huge disappointment.

He was about to close the door and go back to the common room to find Pansy when another thought struck him. So if Snape and Granger weren’t a couple, why had she done those things with him the previous evening? Surely it had to be because Snape had charmed her in some way. And why was there a silencing charm on the room?

Draco pushed the door open a little wider so he could see the open door of the laboratory. Okay, so they really were brewing potions in there. He could see them just inside the open door. He looked closer. Hold on a minute — Granger wasn’t fully dressed any longer. He slid through the door into the study and pulled it closed behind him, stopping for a second to make sure the occupants hadn’t heard. Keeping to the shadows, he slowly made his way around the study until he had a better view of the laboratory through the open door. He stopped and judged his position. Good for the laboratory and good for the study but he could be seen. He needed to find some cover. A few moments later he had found a chair to crouch behind and slid down, hoping that his leg, which was still tingling, wouldn’t go to sleep again.

He couldn’t see the laboratory so well now, but what he could see was more than interesting enough. While it was possible that there was potion-brewing going on, Draco considered it unlikely. Hermione, who was now almost in the doorway, was no longer anywhere near fully dressed. In fact, from what Draco could see of her, she was wearing only her underwear and she seemed to be giggling at something Snape had said. The Potions Master joined her, his hands caressing and squeezing her breasts which were still encased in a white cotton bra. Snape was still fully clothed as he pulled her into his arms, his lips finding hers for a passionate kiss.

As they continued to kiss, Snape’s hands reached around Hermione’s body to find the clasp of her bra and undid it, drawing the garment away from her. With a sound of unmistakable desire, he swooped, his hands cradling the firm breasts, pushing them up. His mouth found an erect nipple, causing a sharp cry to erupt from Hermione as he bit down on it. His tongue continued to lave over the hard nub as his hand played with the other, Hermione leaning back to give him better access. Then, when she had seemingly had enough, she pulled Snape’s head up and gave him another deep kiss.

Draco couldn’t hear their conversation, but he got the gist. Snape was trying to remove Granger’s knickers whilst she was trying to undo the buttons of his frock coat. She growled with frustration, either at the number of buttons or the time it was taking to undo them, Draco was unsure which. At one point she slapped Snape’s hands as if pushing them away, but it was a half-hearted gesture and soon her knickers were pooled around her ankles.

Hermione grinned at Snape and leant in for another kiss. Draco watched as Snape’s hands reached under her tight bottom to pick her up. She stepped out of the knickers and wrapped her legs around him and he carried her back into the study. Snape flicked his hand, which now contained his wand and the pile of papers and writing implements that had littered his desk flew through the air and landed on a cabinet to the left of the chair Draco was hiding behind.

Gently Snape sat Hermione on the desk, and as she lay back he talked quietly to her as he began stroking her body from her shoulder all the way down over her breasts to her stomach, and then further down between her spread legs. There were a few more minutes of conversation and then Snape’s hands were on her thighs, pulling them apart further, and his head disappeared between them. Hermione’s cries of pleasure grew louder and wilder as he brought her close to orgasm, her body writhing at his touch.

Draco’s view was somewhat obstructed by the chair and he was tempted to stand up, wanting to see more of Granger’s luscious body. Unlike Pansy she had curves — and tits — and he very much wanted to see her better but he couldn’t risk it. Not yet. It was clear from the sounds they were both making that Snape was doing a good job on Granger and that he was enjoying the experience almost as much as she. Draco felt a sharp pang of jealousy that it wasn’t he in Snape’s place and felt a tell-tale throb in his trousers. Watching Granger cum was definitely arousing him. A few minutes later her cries changed in pitch and tempo, her body shaking as the orgasm tore through her. Finally, once he was sure he had done all he could, Snape moved away from Hermione, leaving her panting on the desk.

It wasn’t long before Hermione recovered and left the desk to work once again on Snape’s buttons. Finally triumphant, she pulled off the frock coat to reveal the white shirt underneath as the couple talked quietly to each other once more. The shirt took less time to remove and then her hands were on Snape’s trousers, undoing the buttons on those as they kissed again. Snape moved away for a moment and pulled off his boots and socks before removing his trousers, leaving him in only a pair of black boxer shorts. He grinned at Hermione then removed those, too, and walked towards her, his prominent erection bouncing as he moved.

Draco had taken the opportunity to move a little so his view was better, although it was doing nothing for his erection which was now throbbing painfully. He focussed on Granger’s face for a moment. She had that happy look he had seen on her face last night, the one that had made him suspect Snape had charmed her. However good a lover Snape was, surely she was a little too happy, wasn’t she? But charmed or not, it was obvious that Granger was up for anything Snape wanted.

Already she was reaching for him, wrapping her hand around his erection as they kissed once more before dropping to her knees to take his hard cock into her mouth. She slid it down her throat as his hands moved through her bushy hair, pushing her down on him more deeply. Snape’s moans grew louder as she sucked him and he talked to her, whispering something that Draco couldn’t hear. And then Snape released her head and she left him.

Draco watched in breathless fascination, wondering if Snape was going to cum over her face again but instead, he pulled Hermione back into a standing position and reached out to stroke her cheek tenderly before pulling her close for a kiss. The kissing continued for long minutes, during which their hands explored once more. Snape spent much time caressing Hermione’s bottom, something she was obviously enjoying. Draco was frustrated that he couldn’t hear what the couple were saying between kisses. He was sure it would be illuminating and would maybe tell him much about the exact nature of their relationship; but however hard he tried to focus, their conversation was too quiet. 

They were apart again now; Hermione was laughing at something Snape said as she moved away from him. In an instant Snape grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to him, sitting down on the chair Draco was hiding behind and pulling her face down over his lap. Draco had to hurriedly move back into the shadows so that Hermione, her face now level with the seat of the chair, didn’t spot him. His view was pretty much restricted to Hermione’s legs and head, but he could now hear the couple perfectly.  

‘Do you still believe I’m joking, Miss Granger?’ Snape’s smooth voice was dark and low.

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle and shook her head. Snape looked at her seriously as if expecting an answer.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ he asked solemnly. ‘You know I expect better of you than that.’

Hermione managed to regain control. She turned her head to look at Snape, trying to appear contrite. ‘I’m sorry, sir.’

‘You’re sorry?’ Snape’s dark voice was questioning. ‘Do you think sorry is enough?’

Hermione slowly shook her head.

‘No,’ Snape said gravely, looking down at her for a moment. His hand brushed gently over her bottom and the small of her back once more. ‘You still need to be punished for your tardiness this evening.’

Hermione gave a small shiver. Then, just when it seemed nothing was going to happen, Snape slapped her hard across the middle of her buttocks. She gave a small cry as his hand connected but quelled it quickly. Another slap followed almost immediately on just one cheek, Snape’s hand now rubbing more firmly over the reddening skin. Slap after slap landed on Hermione’s bottom as she tried not to cry out — mostly succeeding, although occasionally she couldn’t help but give a small squeak, which attracted further immediate punishment from Snape.

Between sets of slaps, Snape’s hand soothed the reddened skin; his entire focus was on Hermione and her reaction to what he was doing to her. Every time he laid a hand on her he watched how she reacted, gauging from the way her body moved and the sounds she made whether she was enjoying the experience. Eventually, after a lot longer than Draco had expected, he obviously decided that she’d had enough and the slapping stopped, leaving only the soothing. Hermione continued to lie across his lap, obediently waiting for the command to move.

When it came and she stood up, moving away from Snape slightly, Draco could see that her face was flushed, her cheeks scarlet and eyes bright and sparkling with tears. But she still looked happy. Her hand trailed down to rub her bottom.

‘Are you all right?’ Snape’s voice was warm as he looked at Hermione. He was still sitting.

Hermione smiled and nodded. ‘Of course I am, although my bum really stings. It must be bright red.’ She turned her back to him for a second, revealing the rosy skin to both Snape and Draco’s gaze.

Snape laughed richly. ‘It looks beautiful,’ he told her. ‘Now come here. It’s time for your reward.’

He held his arms open as Hermione returned to him, pulling her close for a kiss.

‘I don’t think I can sit down at the moment,’ Hermione said a touch ruefully. ‘It really does hurt.’

‘You won’t be sitting,’ Snape said.

 ‘You know what I mean,’ Hermione replied with a laugh.

‘Oh dear . . . what to do?’ Snape asked musingly, sounding amused. He kissed her again.

‘A different position, I think,’ Hermione suggested. ‘How about this?’ She pulled away from his arms and walked over to Snape’s desk and bent forward, leaning her elbows on it as she wiggled her bright red bottom suggestively. She looked back over her shoulder at Snape.

‘Lovely. I think that’ll be just perfect.’

Snape stood up and walked towards Hermione to stroke her pert and reddened bottom.

They both cried out as he entered her. Snape’s hands slid around her body to grasp at her breasts, squeezing them as they began to move rhythmically together. Again he talked to her as they fucked, but like earlier in the evening, Draco was no longer able to hear what Snape was saying to his lover.

He moved a little, still making sure to remain in the shadows. His leg was seizing up again and he wanted to get more comfortable — and that went for his trouser region, too. Watching Granger being spanked had aroused him more than anything he had seen the couple do — with the exception of the facial shower — and the fact that she had clearly enjoyed it so much had his brain whirling with fantasies of his own, fantasies he couldn’t afford to get lost in at the moment for fear of doing something that would get him caught.   

It seemed that Snape and Granger were on the verge of climaxing now, from the sounds they were making and the frantic thrusting that was going on. A few seconds later it was all over, Hermione shaking within Snape’s arms, he whispering into her hair as he pulled her back against him, holding her tightly. They stayed that way for several minutes, neither of them apparently having the desire to move.

Finally, Snape released Hermione and pulled her round to kiss her once more, small teasing, biting kisses at first that became deeper and slower. His hands no longer caressed her body but were now entwined instead in her hair. Eventually, they pulled apart, reluctantly it seemed to Draco, and Hermione headed back towards the laboratory to get her clothes while Snape began to dress. Draco tried to will himself back into the shadows, keeping as still as he was able. Now was the time when he was most likely to get caught. However, the couple were both more intent on getting dressed than taking any notice of what might be going on around them.

Hermione emerged from the laboratory once again fully dressed, with her schoolbag over her shoulder. She dumped the bag on the desk and walked over to Snape, who was still buttoning his frock coat. She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers for another lingering kiss. Then she released him and returned to the desk for her bag. Snape had finished with his coat now and glanced up at the clock. He said something to Hermione, who shrugged and laughed. Snape replied as he moved behind his desk and suddenly Hermione became serious once more.

Sliding her bag back over her shoulder, she spoke intently for a few minutes to Snape, then turned and headed for the door, not looking back as she left. Leaning down as Hermione closed the office door, Snape opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out something that Draco couldn’t see. He closed the drawer as he stood. His wand had appeared in his hand again and waving it, he doused the lights. He crossed over to the laboratory and looked around for a few seconds before turning off the lights in there, too, then closed the open door. Turning to open the door to his private quarters, he stepped through without bothering to look back, shutting it behind him.   

Draco slipped out from behind the chair and out of the door almost as soon as Snape disappeared into his private quarters. He needed to get back to the Slytherin common room to find Pansy. Watching Granger and Snape had left him with a massive case of blue-balls that needed sorting urgently, and although he would have preferred Granger to be the one to service him Pansy would make an acceptable substitute under the circumstances. And she would be grateful for the attention, too. He was aware that he had rather ignored her since this thing with Granger had started and he couldn’t really afford to do that, at least not for the time being.

As he made his way down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room he thought about Granger and how incredibly horny her arse had made him, especially when it was glowing red from Snape’s handprints. Draco had played that game a few times with Pansy and had always enjoyed it, more than Pansy had if he was honest. He supposed he ought to think himself lucky to have someone who was willing to do things she wasn’t keen on just to please him, but what he wanted was someone who wanted to do those things, someone like Granger . . . .

_He wanted Granger!_

He turned on his most attractive smile as he entered the common room and made his way over to where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. He stopped to talk to them, glancing over at where Pansy was sitting with her group of friends. He knew she had been looking at him as he came in but she was currently pretending to ignore him. Not for long, though. She would soon be over if he gave her even the slightest bit of encouragement.

He looked away to talk and laugh with his friends some more, then looked back towards Pansy, finally deigning to catch her eye. The look he gave her was so intense it made her blush, so he turned it up a notch and made it clear that he wanted her company. After only a few seconds longer Pansy left her friends and came over to join him. Draco smiled. He knew his satisfaction was assured; Pansy was more than capable of giving him what he needed. But he was also well aware that it wouldn’t be Pansy’s face he would see during the night’s entertainment.      


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Draco studied Granger’s face once more as she sat eating breakfast and talking intently to the Weaslette. However hard he looked he couldn’t see any sign of her being anything other than herself. Certainly she didn’t seem to be the slightest bit conscious of Snape, never once looking in his direction as might be expected if they were bona fide lovers. If Snape was charming her, and Draco was beginning to believe that he had to be, he was doing a bloody good job of it as he was obviously leaving the Mudblood with no memory of the things she did with him.

And Granger was definitely becoming the girl of Draco’s dreams. He had little time for the puritans of the school, but knowing as he now did about the Mudblood’s filthy desires made her seem even more attractive when he saw her during the day all strait-laced and buttoned up. In fact, during History of Magic he had spent most of the lesson indulging in a fantasy in which he had taken Snape’s place with Granger happily shedding her clothes and her inhibitions to indulge in acts in which, although he had not actually seen her participate, he could now imagine her doing.

The session had finished with the Mudblood on her knees at his feet begging him to cum over her face and Draco, enthusiastic as he was to make her happy, had done just that. So deep had he been immersed in his fantasy that he had completely missed the end of Binns’ lecture. He was brought rudely back to class as a scrunched-up ball of parchment hit him in the face. Glaring across the room, he saw Potter and Weasley laughing at him. They were standing waiting for Granger, who was still packing away her equipment into her bag. The rest of the class had already started to file out of the room.

‘What’s the matter, Ferret?’ Ron said to the scowling Draco. ‘You should be thanking me for waking you up. I just stopped you getting detention.’

Draco continued to glare. Weasley was right, of course, but that didn’t matter; he wasn’t going to be grateful to some filthy blood-traitor for his help. He grabbed his bag and stormed from the classroom, angrily looking for Crabbe and Goyle. The bloody idiots should have nudged him or something and yet they had just left him there. When he found them he was going to give them a piece of his mind.

‘So what were you dreaming about?’ Potter’s amused voice travelled to him down the corridor. The trio had exited the room just after him and were close behind. ‘It must have been something good for you to get so carried away. Go on, tell us what it was about.’

Draco tried to ignore the taunt. He wasn’t giving Potter and Weasley the satisfaction of an undignified response, which was what they were obviously trying to achieve.

‘Oh, leave him alone, Harry. He was probably dreaming about getting jiggy with those bum chums of his,’ Ron said wickedly. ‘Hmmm, where __are__ your goons, Ferret? Did they run away when they realised the thoughts you were having about them?’

Draco stopped and turned, his usually pale face flushed with anger. He was clenching his fists.

‘You’re talking complete bollocks as usual, Weasleby,’ he said stiffly. ‘Unlike you two homos, I’ve got no interest in men.’ His eyes grazed over Granger for a long moment and he smiled coldly as Ron moved slightly in front of her as if to protect her. He snorted with laughter. ‘Oh, don’t worry, Weasel. I’m not after your __girlfriend__ either. I have slightly better taste than that. What would I want with a filthy little Mudblood slut?’

Ron, his face suddenly red with rage, launched himself at Draco as Harry grabbed the back of his jumper, trying to stop him. Ron roared with annoyance at being kept from hitting the Slytherin.

‘You take that back, Malfoy,’ he shouted. He was struggling with Harry.

Draco gave another cold smile as he looked at Granger again. Her cheeks, too, were flushed with anger from his comment but her eyes were watery and she looked hurt. For a second the image of the Mudblood’s bottom, as red as her cheeks, came into his mind and his smile grew more wicked.

‘All right, Weasel, I take it back,’ he drawled, smiling salaciously at Hermione. ‘You’re right. There are lots of things I could do with the Mudblood slut.’ He licked his tongue slowly around his lips as he looked directly at her. ‘Or should I say that she could do for me.’ Hermione looked distressed at his comment. Ron reared again as Harry continued to hold him back. ‘What’s the matter, slut?’ Draco continued, still looking directly at Hermione. ‘I could make it good for you, too, you know.’ He gave her an ostentatious wink as his pelvis moved provocatively. Hermione looked mortified.      

Ron roared with fury at Draco’s words and Harry, now losing his temper, too, released Ron’s jumper. Ron’s fist connected with Draco’s face, just missing busting his nose. Draco retaliated and soon the two boys were fighting, punch after punch landing as the two of them, now brawling intensely, rolled around the floor. Hermione was crying and was being comforted by Harry, who was, between hugging her, cheering on Ron.

The noise had attracted other onlookers and soon there was quite a crowd around the boys as they continued to brawl. The chant from the crowd of ‘Fight, fight!’ had covered the sound of Professor McGonagall’s arrival, and for a few seconds no one realised she was there. However, slowly, the crowd began to fall silent as the stern teacher made her way through it to the still fighting boys.

With a wave of her wand, Draco and Ron flew apart, both sitting on the floor looking a little stunned. Each was bruised and bloody and looked a mess, hair wild and shirts untucked. Draco wiped some blood from his mouth as he glared malevolently at Ron. 

‘What is the meaning of this?’ Professor McGonagall asked, her voice sharp and cold. ‘Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy? What exactly is going on?’

Neither Ron nor Draco said anything, just continued to gaze hatefully at each other. Professor McGonagall looked around taking in Hermione, clearly extremely upset and still sobbing in Harry’s arms, then she looked back down at the two boys on the floor.

‘I see,’ she said crisply. ‘Both of you will join me in detention this evening.’

Ron started to protest and began to explain what Draco had said about Hermione, but Professor McGonagall wasn’t interested. Shaking her head, she held up her hand to stop Ron from speaking.

‘Regardless of the reason, Mister Weasley, you were fighting. Fighting will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. I will see you and Mister Malfoy in my office after dinner this evening.’

The crowd drifted away as Professor McGonagall spoke, understanding that there wasn’t anything more to see. Harry released Hermione to go and help Ron up. Crabbe and Goyle rushed to help Draco, who was angrily shrugging them off, tucking in his shirt as he stood. He glanced over at Hermione, who was still visibly upset. Okay, so she hadn’t taken his calling her a slut very well, understandably, but there was none of that embarrassment that would likely have been apparent had she considered that he knew her secret. Was this yet more proof that she wasn’t aware of what Snape was doing to her? Did she really believe she was helping him brew potions every evening when, in fact, he was using her to fulfil his kinky sexual fantasies?

He saw Weasley glare at him again as he stared at Granger. He turned away and picked up his bag, bad-temperedly thumping the arms of both Crabbe and Goyle as he left the trio to it. Fuck, now he had got detention, thanks to Weasley, and that meant he wouldn’t be able to spy on Snape to see if his theory about Granger was correct. Instead, he would be stuck in a classroom with old McGonagall and that blood-traitor prat, doing Merlin only knew what load of old crap for the evening.

Pansy had joined him now, making soothing noises that he was trying to ignore. He didn’t really need her on his case right now, either. He was pissed off at his friends for leaving him, especially as it had got him beaten up, and he wanted to be alone to consider further the implication of Granger not being aware of what Snape was doing to her. That could be an interesting prospect in lots of ways. He had Charms next, followed by a free period. Time enough during that for a visit to the Library again.

Charms dragged, partially because of the bad feeling between Draco and the trio that permeated the entire room. Relations between Gryffindors and Slytherins were always tense at best, but today they were almost at breaking point. But the class was also slow because Draco wanted to get to the Library. He had research to do and he didn’t want to have to spend an hour practising a spell he had known how to do since he was nine, although it was almost entertaining to watch dolts like Crabbe and Goyle who had trouble with even the most rudimentary of spells.

Watching them, he had to wonder about his father’s constant insistence that Pure-bloods were superior to everyone else. After all, as usual, Granger performed the spell perfectly almost immediately. It seemed wrong that she, as a Mudblood, should find this so easy whilst his cronies had so much trouble. Perhaps, as he had thought many times over the years, they really were Squibs after all.

The lesson had finally finished, and with relief, Draco removed himself from his friends by telling them he was going to the Library. Pansy tried to go with him until he made it clear he intended to work not muck around or cause trouble. Disappointed, she headed back to the common room with her friends. Once installed in the Library, Draco found a quiet corner and grabbing a few books to allay any suspicions should Madam Pince come looking, he sat back and began to think about the Mudblood and the Potions Master.

As he saw it there were two options. Option one: Granger and Snape really were in a relationship and were using extra Potions lessons as a cover for them to spend time together. In which case Granger was fully aware of everything they were doing and was happily participating. Which meant that she really did enjoy doing those things . . . and . . . unbelievable though it was, she really did have a thing for Snape.

Or option two: Snape was performing some sort of spell on Granger to make her agreeable to doing those perverted things he wanted and that she, potentially, wouldn’t even consider doing normally, and she would probably be absolutely horrified if she discovered how he had been using her. Snape was then suppressing or eliminating the memory somehow, although clearly not through Obliviation. He would have seen Snape doing that. So Snape had obviously found another way to do it.

Draco frowned. As much as he would have liked Granger to be the sort of girl who experimented and obviously enjoyed kinky sex he couldn’t, in all honesty, believe it was true. She was far too much of a prude the rest of the time, and although he had seen her doing those things he had trouble both believing that she had happily agreed to it and that she would want to do them with Snape. Who __would__ want to? Even most Slytherins agreed that their House Master was a snarky, greasy bastard.

But at the same time, if the reverse was true, then that made him the biggest sort of slimeball for letting Snape continue to abuse Granger while he watched purely to establish just how dirty she would get. And it made Snape some sort of perverted abuser, who really needed exposing in order to stop him from doing such things to other poor young women. And that raised the question of how many times he had done it over the years. There could be many witches walking around unaware of having been sexually abused by the Potions Master. After all, he’d had years to perfect his spell.

Granger seemed happy enough. It wasn’t as if Snape had forced her to do anything she didn’t want to do and it hadn’t affected the rest of her life in any way. Draco thought that had Granger shown any sign of being distressed at what she was being asked to do or had downright tried to refuse he would have forgone watching to go and free her from Snape regardless of the penalty. At least, he liked to think that was what he would have done. But the small voice in his brain, which he was trying very hard to ignore, was telling him that he wouldn’t have helped her. She was a Mudblood, after all, and why would he risk being hexed or possibly expelled to help her? And what if she did struggle a bit or didn’t want to do it? Eventually Snape would charm her enough that she would give in.

He sighed. If only there was some way he could be sure. Obviously, it would be best for all concerned if Granger and Snape were a couple and it would give him plenty of leeway for blackmail. But the more he considered it the more he was convinced that wasn’t the case. So now he had to decide what to do about it. On one hand he should, morally, stop Snape from taking advantage of Granger. But of course, he wanted her himself, wanted her to do with him all those things she had done with Snape, and grassing on the teacher wasn’t going to achieve that.

Granger would be so disgusted at what had happened to her, possibly so shocked, that it might even be enough to put her off sex ever again and certainly not be open to persuasion from him, he who had always been her nemesis and who she would assume had been more than happy to embarrass her with the knowledge of what she had done. Who would he tell, anyway? His relationship with Dumbledore wasn’t like Potter’s. He had always despised the man for being a weak Muggle-lover and none of the other teachers were a match for Snape — not even McGonagall, even assuming he could get her to listen to him.

His best bet was to find a way to stop Snape and make Granger think he had rescued her from the Potions Master’s evil clutches. With any luck, that way she would be much more receptive to him as her saviour and after an appropriate period he could begin getting her to repay him for his help. He searched the shelves of the Library looking for a possible spell that Snape might have used, although of course he had probably refined and improved it over the years. What might have started as a simple spell could have been reworked so that he could control and remove the memory, too.

 _ _So what about the Imperius Curse, then?__ the little voice in his brain asked.

Draco considered it. Well, it would definitely give Snape the power to get Granger to do exactly what he wanted, and she would seem happy to do so and it would be easy enough to make her forget anything she had done under the effect of the curse. And it wasn’t like Snape wouldn’t use an Unforgivable Curse — he was a Death Eater, after all. That had to be it. Satisfied now that he had worked it out, Draco put away the books and grabbing his bag he made his way back to the Slytherin common room. He still had to work out what he was going to do to get Granger away from Snape and into his bed instead, but if worst came to worst he also knew how to use the Imperius Curse. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco had been unable to keep from watching Granger and Snape throughout the evening meal, so used had he become to keeping an eye on them. However, this evening no glance passed between the pair at any point. Draco realised he was relieved at that and wondered whether it meant Granger wasn’t going to be brewing Potions that evening after all.

Now that he had pretty much decided that Snape was her abuser rather than bona fide lover he was worried about what the man was going to do to the Mudblood in the future. Just how perverted and dark were his desires? Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to find out that night because he had to spend the evening with McGonagall and that prat Weasley. But he seriously hoped Granger __wasn’t__ going to be spending the evening with Snape.

Nine o’clock found Draco and Ron helping Filch with cleaning the silver cups in the trophy room, having been tasked thus by Professor McGonagall once they arrived at her office. The two of them were sitting at a table, both scowling fiercely at the work they were doing, each blaming the other for being there. Draco found the cleaning gave his brain a chance to work overtime on the Snape problem and he thought he might have a plan. The only thing was it would mean trying to mend broken bridges and put aside old enmities.

The easiest way to Granger was through Potter and Weasley; if they were convinced he had her best interests at heart, so might she be. With them on his side, it would be easier for him to convince Granger that he wasn’t purely interested in embarrassing her, and he would be on the road to getting her where he wanted her. But that, of course, meant pretending the hatred that had existed between him and the idiots ever since their first day at Hogwarts was no longer there. It meant no more fighting and arguing and taking the opportunity to cause trouble for them. Somehow he had to make up with them and try to be . . . __friends__.

Draco glanced across the table at Weasley, who was still scowling as he polished furiously. He wondered what he was thinking. He could probably guess, actually. Weasley was blaming him for being there, even though it was the redhead who had started the fight — the physical fight, at any rate, obviously Draco __had__ inflamed the situation in the first place. But it was so hard not to, and even now as he thought about how he had to make friends with the blood-traitor prat, he couldn’t help but think of things to say that he knew would wind the boy up.

But he had to make the effort. Weasley was probably going to be the hardest one to win over. The boy was Pure-blood and yet was a polar opposite from Draco, and he had genuine affection for Granger which he obviously hadn’t yet realised was desire. Weasley had always been fiercely protective of the Mudblood and was always the first to think badly of the Slytherins, Draco in particular, especially the way he had treated Granger over the years, and would surely be suspicious of any attempts Draco made to be friendly. Well, he had to try.

He put down the cloth and looked at Weasley, carefully ensuring his face was neutral. Ron ignored him for a few minutes, still intent on polishing the cup. Then, when he could finally no longer bear Draco constantly staring in his direction, he scowled at him angrily.

‘What’s your problem, Malfoy?’ he growled.

Draco shrugged. ‘Just bored with this bloody cleaning,’ he said lazily. ‘Aren’t you?’

Weasley shrugged in response but continued rubbing half-heartedly at the cup. A moment later he said gruffly, ‘Well, we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.’

Draco had to bite down the retort that sprang instantly to his lips. He was trying to smooth things over with the prat not make things worse.

He slowly nodded and sighed. ‘You’re right. I’m sorry.’

Ron looked at him in surprise, dropping both the cup and the cloth onto the table. ‘What did you say?’

Draco looked back at him. ‘I said I’m sorry. I don’t want to be here any more than you do. It really is a complete waste of an evening.’ For a moment he thought about Granger and Snape and wondered if they were together, but then he pushed the thought out of his mind. He needed to concentrate. ‘I have so many other things I could be doing,’ he added.

Ron nodded in agreement. ‘Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m missing Quidditch practice.’

This time, Draco really did have to try hard to bite back a comment. Taunting Weasley about his Quidditch skills had always been one of his favourite pastimes. Instead, he pushed the cup he had been working on aside and sat back in his chair.

‘What does Granger do while you and Potter are away practising Quidditch?’ he asked, trying not to sound too curious.

Ron looked at Draco suspiciously. ‘Why do you want to know?’

Draco shrugged again. ‘I dunno, I guess I just wondered if she ever actually stopped studying and did something fun. I’ve seen her in the Library sometimes when everyone else with half a brain would be relaxing.’ He sounded dismissive. ‘I picture her still bent over her school books at midnight, feverishly writing yet another twelve-foot-long essay.’ He gave a roguish grin as if sharing a joke.

Ron snorted. ‘Well, that’s true enough. She rarely stops studying. I think she spends most of her evenings in the Library. You would think she would get fed up with the bloody place, but she’s always in there.’

‘Perhaps she doesn’t know how to relax,’ Draco suggested.

‘I think you’re right. Even when there’s a party in the common room or something she’s always nagging me and Harry to get our homework done first.’ Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. ‘And you should see the revision timetables she draws up for us each year.’ He grinned ruefully. ‘And she’s so bloody bad-tempered if we don’t follow them or if we stop her from following hers.’

Draco nodded understandingly. ‘I hate all that revising. I mean, I do it, but I prefer to do it when I’m in the mood — you know, when I feel like a bit of revising not when someone tells me to.’

‘I know what you mean,’ Ron responded fervently. ‘When she starts moaning and pushing I just get really pissed off and then we end up arguing. I think Harry gets fed up with us sometimes. Mind you, he doesn’t like her forcing us to study, either.’

‘I’m surprised she’s not panicking about the N.E.W.T.s, then,’ Draco said mildly. ‘I mean we’ve only got another four months or something.’ He gave a chuckle.

Ron ran his hand through his hair and grimaced. ‘Don’t remind me.’ He put his hand in his pocket and brought out a dog-eared piece of paper that had been folded many times. He threw it at Malfoy, who caught it and opened it. He looked with interest at the carefully drawn and beautifully coloured timetable. It was a work of art.

‘My timetable for revision as drawn up by Hermione,’ Ron said bleakly. ‘Oh yes, we’ve already started.’

Draco studied it for a few minutes, shaking his head in amazement. Well, if nothing else Granger had been very thorough. Thank Merlin, she hadn’t done one of these for him or they would have had a major argument.

‘When do you get time to relax?’ he asked doubtfully, peering at the paper again.

‘Exactly,’ Ron said glumly. ‘And she nags like mad if we try to get out of doing it. She didn’t even want us to take time out of the schedule to practice Quidditch.’

‘This detention is probably a bit of a break for you, then,’ Draco said jokingly, ‘although it is a shame it interfered with Quidditch,’ he added quickly. ‘Does she keep an eye on you all the time to make sure you do it?’

Ron shrugged. ‘She does usually, but I think she’s more stressed than normal as these are the N.E.W.T.s, so she’s preparing more thoroughly. She’s been going off on her own every night, I assume to the Library.’ He broke off for a second, obviously considering revision. ‘To be honest, it’s good ‘cos it gives us a breather.’

‘Aren’t you worried about her?’ Draco asked without thinking.

‘Why?’ Ron looked suspiciously at Draco. ‘Do you know something I don’t?’

Draco shook his head quickly. ‘No, I just mean if she’s going off on her own all the time . . . especially if she’s so stressed.’

‘Don’t worry about that,’ Ron assured him. ‘She’s better off on her own. Hermione gets a bit mental sometimes.’

‘Really?’ Draco looked amused.

‘Oh, I don’t mean mental as in screwy,’ Ron said quickly, ‘not exactly, anyway. I just mean that sometimes it’s better to leave her alone.’

Draco nodded sympathetically. ‘Yeah, Pansy gets like that. I think it’s a female thing — time of the month and stuff.’

‘Whatever it is, it’s definitely better to let her be elsewhere,’ Ron confided darkly. ‘Especially after she’s done a revision timetable.’

Ron picked up his cloth and the cup and began polishing again. After a couple of seconds Draco followed suit. They worked quietly for another ten minutes or so, then Ron looked up again.

‘So are you and Parkinson a couple?’ he asked Draco interestedly.

Draco shrugged, looking disinterested. ‘Sort of, I suppose. To be honest, I’m not really that fussed . . . but it keeps her happy to think she’s my girlfriend. You know what women are like.’ They shared a knowing grin as Ron nodded. ‘So are you and Granger?’

‘Nah.’ Ron coloured a little at the question. ‘We’re just friends, you know.’

 _ _He definitely does fancy her, though,__ Draco thought. He needed to tread carefully there. If he said the wrong thing he could ruin everything by making Weasley even more protective of the Mudblood.

‘So are she and Potter?’

‘No. They’re just friends, too.’ Ron’s voice was a little strained at this comment.

Draco nodded. ‘I have to admit I don’t see them as a couple,’ he confided, knowing Weasley would lap it up. ‘They always seem more like brother and sister to me.’ He went back to polishing the cup he was working on with a small smile.

Ron looked as if he wanted to ask something but then thought better of it. __No,__ thought Draco. __You’re not going to be her boyfriend either, Weasley. Granger’s mine, or will be once I get her away from Snape.__ He frowned as he thought of the Potions Master and hoped once more that Granger hadn’t gone down to work with him tonight.

After another half hour or so of cleaning both boys were thoroughly bored and so they gave up, choosing instead to chat, mainly about Quidditch. Draco had discovered that he and Weasley supported the same team, the Chudley Cannons. By the time Filch finally allowed them to leave Draco was confident that the groundwork had at least been laid for a truce with Weasley, if not a friendship just yet. Tomorrow he would try to extend that to Potter and then he would be all set.

As they walked back from the trophy room towards the Entrance Hall Draco asked, ‘So are you going to study now?’

Ron shook his head. ‘No way, I’ve done enough tonight.’ He frowned. ‘Hermione had better not give me a hard time tonight because I’m really not in the mood.’ He looked at his watch. ‘Mind you, she might not be back yet,’ he confided. ‘She’s been getting back really late recently. A couple of times she’s only just caught curfew.’

They had reached the Entrance Hall now.

Ron gave a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. ‘Well, I can’t say it’s been the most pleasant evening, Malfoy, but at least it’s been better than I expected.’ He gave Draco a brief smile. ‘You know, you’re not a complete git when you’re not with those mates of yours.’

Draco laughed. ‘I could say the same about you, Weasley. And you’re right, the evening turned out to be not too bad in the end. At least neither of us got nagged . . . at least not by our women.’ He stuck out his hand and shrugged. ‘Time to give each other another chance?’ he asked hopefully.

Ron nodded and took his hand. They shook briefly.

‘See you tomorrow, Weasley,’ Draco said as he turned away towards the stairs to the dungeons.

‘Later, Malfoy,’ Ron said as he headed for the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

As Draco walked down the stairs he thought about Weasley. Once they got talking it turned out the boy wasn’t as bad as he had always thought although of course he was still a blood-traitor. And his love rival, too, even if he hadn’t yet realised that. Hopefully, Weasley wouldn’t work out his own feelings about Granger until Draco had managed to snare her. Then it would be too late.

Thinking of Granger made him think of Snape. He quickly hurried to the Potions classroom, crossing silently to the Potion Master’s study. He really hoped Granger hadn’t come down here tonight. Pulling out his wand, he quietly cast the revealing spell on the door. Shit, the door was definitely warded and the silencing charm was again in place. That must mean Granger was in there, and tonight he had no chance of seeing what they were up to.

For a moment, Draco considered waiting to see if Granger came out of the office but he decided there was no point. After all, by then she would be fully dressed again, it would be near or past curfew, and she was hardly likely to stop and talk to him, especially if she had just been un-charmed. He would just have to go back to the common room and try not to think about what he might have missed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke from a terrible night’s sleep. Unsurprisingly his dreams had consisted mainly of Granger and were pretty much identical to his daydreaming of the previous day, but interspersed was what he assumed must be his conscience, turned into the dream form of Professor Snape. It was this that had turned the dreams from being a happy, even downright pleasurable experience into something unsettling and disturbing and he awoke feeling a little guilty for not having already done something to get Granger away from the snarky Potions Master.

He looked carefully at Granger as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She didn’t seem very happy today. That didn’t help and another pang of guilt ran through him. Had Snape done something to upset her? He hoped not as that would make him feel even guiltier. For a moment he wondered if Weasley and Potter had upset her by not doing their revision and he laughed to himself, but when it soon became clear that Granger wasn’t talking to either of the boys he began to wonder. Surely it couldn’t be something so petty regardless of the time of the month.

The Mudblood looked tired, and as both boys fussed around her she lost her temper, saying something to them both as she stood up and ran from the hall without having any breakfast. Draco glanced toward the head table. There was no response from Snape to the outburst. His head was still buried in the newspaper; he hadn’t even seen Granger enter or leave. Draco looked back at the Gryffindor table and caught Weasley’s eye, giving him a wry smile as if commiserating with the boy over his argument with Granger. Ron nodded as if agreeing then shrugged as if it was no big deal before turning back to talk to Harry as he loaded his plate with food.

Then Crabbe was talking to him so Draco turned to look at the boy, only half listening to what he was saying. What he wanted to know was where Granger had gone and whether she was okay. Obviously tiredness and stress were causing her to argue with her friends, but was it something to do with this stupid revision timetable or had Snape done something to her last night that caused her to be upset? Once again he cursed the fact that he hadn’t been there to watch, hadn’t been there to look out for her, although a part of him felt guilty again because he knew that really he was mainly annoyed at not having seen what Snape had made her do.

The first lesson was Herbology, which was with the trio. Having left his friends, Draco walked across the lawns down to the greenhouses, noting that Potter and Weasley were together but the Mudblood was nowhere to be seen. Surely she wasn’t going to miss class? He couldn’t believe Granger would ever do that.

‘The timetable?’ he asked Weasley quietly as he passed the two boys upon entering the greenhouse.

Ron nodded glumly. Draco looked at the boy consolingly before taking his own place at the workbench. Looking round at Professor Sprout, who had just entered at the other end of the greenhouse, he realised that Granger was there. She had obviously come straight down to the greenhouses when she left the Great Hall and was standing as far away from Potter and Weasley as she could get. He studied her more closely while Sprout explained what they were going to be doing that day.

Tired and stressed, Granger looked paler than usual and she still didn’t look happy. Only to be expected, he supposed, as she was feuding with her best friends. For a moment Draco wondered whether this would give him an opening with her, whether he could offer her comfort, but he hurriedly rejected the idea. Surely this was just a transitory argument and soon the trio would be friends again. If he muscled in on Granger now it would undo all the good work he had done with Weasley, and he would get no second chance with him. Better to continue as planned with befriending Potter and Weasley before moving on to the lovely Hermione. He turned his attention to his work. Today they were dealing with Screechsap which required his concentration.

As Draco walked slowly back up towards the castle after the lesson ended he was joined by Weasley and Potter. It was obvious from their lack of enmity that Weasley had discussed their time together the previous night with his friend. Good; hopefully that would make things easier. Draco greeted them in a friendly manner, then asked about the argument with Granger. 

‘She was out really late last night,’ Ron explained sourly, shaking his head. ‘Got really shirty when we asked where she had got to. Then she started going on about why we hadn’t done any revision and it just turned into a huge argument. As you can see things didn’t improve this morning.’

‘Is she all right?’ Draco asked.

Ron shrugged and gave a snort. ‘Who knows? She’s obviously overdoing it with the bloody revision, staying up until all hours and it’s making her grumpy. To be honest, I can’t be doing with it,’ he said dismissively.

Harry grinned ruefully. ‘They get like this,’ he confided to Draco. ‘They’re always bickering like an old married couple anyway, but it gets worse when Hermione’s revising. And now she’s disappearing every evening. Ron’s used to her helping him with his homework, and he’s unhappy because she’s not around and he’s having to do it himself.’

‘Do you know where she’s going?’ Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. ‘Not really. I assume it’s the Library. That’s where she normally is. She started spending all her time there when Ron and Ginny made the Quidditch team. She’s not really into Quidditch and gets a bit frustrated when we all get engrossed in it.’

Draco nodded understandingly. As a Quidditch fanatic himself he understood how easy it was to get carried away with talking about the sport. No wonder Granger had found herself bored when all her friends were on the Gryffindor team. Had Snape noticed that she was alone a lot and targeted her for that reason?

He considered this question all through Divination class. He was now almost ninety-nine percent sure that Snape was doing something to Granger rather than it being a real relationship, and he was pretty certain she was unaware that her nightly rendezvous with the teacher weren’t, as she thought, extra Potions lessons but instead were kinky sex games.

As a series of images of Granger ran through his brain he thought to himself what a lucky bastard Snape was, and then he felt a touch guilty for the thought. He shouldn’t condone what the teacher was doing to Granger he should be thinking of a way to stop him. But, of course, he wanted a way that would make him more attractive to the Mudblood, would make her want to be with him so he could do all those things that Snape got to do.

During lunch, Draco debated further what to do. Knowing that the Potions Master was taking serious advantage of Granger made him feel guilty as he knew he should report it to a teacher and get Snape stopped. But at the same time, he knew the Mudblood would suffer if he did that and he was desperate for that not to happen. He knew he was being selfish but he justified it by convincing himself that Snape wasn’t hurting her. Oh yes, he had spanked her — and extremely hard, too, from what he had seen — but she had enjoyed it, or at least in her charmed state she hadn’t disliked it, and once Snape had modified her memory she was none the wiser so it hadn’t done her any harm.

He decided he would talk to Weasley and Potter earlier than he had intended to. He was going to tell them what he thought was going on and try to convince them to join him in spying on Snape so they could see for themselves how he was manipulating their friend. Then they could make a joint decision on how to proceed and Draco would be the big hero for saving her from the abusive teacher. From there it would hopefully be only a matter of time before he got Granger to show her appreciation in a more physical way.

__And if she won’t, what then?__ the little voice in his head asked wickedly.

Draco brushed the thought away. Although he knew what the answer was, he didn’t want to acknowledge it. That would make him no better than Snape.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Granger’s day didn’t seem to be improving much. At lunch, she sat away from Potter and Weasley and refused to even look at them, let alone talk to them, and she still looked knackered. Draco watched her during Arithmancy, a subject Granger normally excelled in. However, today she was quiet and withdrawn, taking no active part in the class. In fact, she seemed to be in her own little world again. Dinnertime saw her once again exiled from her friends. She didn’t stay long and merely picked at her food before leaving, alone. As ever, Snape ignored her and seemed not to know or care about her argument with her friends.

Draco finished his meal and left at the same time as Potter and Weasley, following the boys out of the Great Hall. Before they reached the staircase to Gryffindor Tower he caught up with them and requested that they go somewhere he could talk to them in private. Warily they agreed and the three of them made their way out of the castle and headed down towards the lake. Draco was aware that the others still didn’t trust him and were wondering what he wanted to talk to them about, but he didn’t want to speak about it until they were away from the school where there was less chance of being overheard.

‘So what did you want to talk to us about, Malfoy?’ Ron asked. It was clear he was trying not to be antagonistic but was having trouble.

Draco stared at both boys as he tried to work out where to start. Obviously, he couldn’t tell them the whole truth — that he had known about Granger and Snape for a while and had spied on them several times. But should he be blunt and tell them what the couple were up to immediately or should he sugar-coat the pill a little?

‘Well?’ Ron’s voice was angrier now, a scowl on his face.

‘I know where Granger’s going at night,’ Draco said. Sod it. They could know the truth without any glossing from him if they were going to be so bloody pushy.

Both boys looked at him for a moment, then Ron said uncaringly, ‘Yeah, so do we. She goes to the Library.’

Draco shook his head and looked as sympathetically as he could at Ron and Harry. ‘No, she doesn’t,’ he said quietly. ‘She’s going to see Snape.’

Ron looked disgusted at this news but Harry was a little more thoughtful. ‘Every night?’ he asked.

Draco nodded. ‘Yes, every night at nine o’clock.’

‘Have you been spying on her or something?’ Ron asked. He sounded angry again. ‘Typical bloody Slytherin, can’t keep your big nose out of other people’s business.’

Draco flushed as anger flared through him, but he bit down on the retort that sprang to his lips. ‘Lucky for you two I didn’t,’ he said belligerently. ‘Otherwise you never would have found out about your friend.’

‘What about her?’ Harry asked, looking confused. ‘You know what Hermione’s like; she’s probably doing extra work in preparation for the exams.’ He gave a silly grin. ‘And probably royally pissing off Snape in the process.’

Draco shook his head again and Harry’s smile faded slightly.

‘She does think she’s having extra tuition,’ Draco said quietly. ‘But that’s not what she’s getting.’

‘What does that mean?’ Ron asked bullishly.

‘It means,’ Draco said slowly and clearly, looking around to check that no one else was near enough to overhear them, ‘that whilst she’s going to Snape for extra Potions lessons he’s using her for sex instead.’ He looked at the two boys, awaiting their response.

They both looked incredulous for a moment, then Ron laughed wildly. ‘Is that really the best you can come up with, Malfoy?’ he asked, sounding relieved. ‘You hate Hermione so much that you’re trying to make her look bad, make out she’s some sort of slut or something? You’re a fucking idiot. I should have known not to trust you.’

Draco’s anger flared again and this time he didn’t rein it in. He stared coldly at Ron. ‘Actually, you’re the idiot, Weasley. I’m telling you because you’re her friends and I thought you might want to do something to help her. I’ve seen them together so I know they’re having sex. I just couldn’t work out whether they are a __couple__ or whether he’s put a spell on her or something.’

Ron tugged at Harry’s arm, looking angry. ‘Come on, Harry, let’s leave this wanker to his stupid attempts at slagging off Hermione. I’m not listening to him any longer.’ He began to move away and Harry started to walk after him.

‘I’m not making it up,’ Draco said loudly to the retreating boys. He began to follow them. ‘Why do you think I wanted to come out here to talk about it? I didn’t want anyone overhearing, that’s why. Would I have bothered with that if I was just doing it to slag off Granger?’

Ron glared at Draco. ‘Who knows what you would do? Let’s face it, Malfoy, nothing would be too low for you.’

Draco glared back. ‘Fuck you, then. I was doing you a favour telling you about Granger, but just forget it. Don’t worry about the fact that your friend is being sexually abused by Snape. I’m sure she won’t be at all bothered if a memory of it ever does come back to haunt her. I’m sure she would be __so__ pleased to know that I told you and you did nothing to help her. What great friends you two are; she’s so lucky to have you.’

Ron ignored Draco but Harry stared at him in confusion. ‘So what do you expect us to do?’ he asked.

‘Come and see for yourselves. See what you think is going on. I mean, maybe I’m reading it wrong and they are a couple, but . . . .’

Ron scowled. ‘Shut your bloody face, Malfoy,’ he shouted. ‘Of course they’re not a couple, you sick bastard.’      

‘Exactly,’ Draco said, trying to stay calm and reasonable. He was having trouble. ‘That’s why I said I think he’s got her under a spell or something. If you just come and have a look for yourselves . . . .’

Harry looked sternly at Draco, shaking his head. ‘I don’t know what sort of sick stunt you’re trying to pull,’ he said carefully. ‘I was hoping that over the past day or so we had got past all the stupidity that’s gone before, but it was all crap. You haven’t changed a bit, have you, Malfoy?’

Draco growled with frustration. ‘I’m telling the truth, however much you two don’t want to believe it,’ he said. ‘Why don’t you just humour me and come along and see for yourself? If nothing’s going on I’ll admit I was wrong and you can take the piss all you like. But if I’m not wrong—’

‘We’re not going anywhere with you, Ferret,’ Ron said coldly, cutting across Draco’s speech. He pummelled his fist in his hand. ‘And I suggest you piss off before I decide to finish what I started yesterday.’

‘Fine.’ Draco’s voice was dismissive now. ‘But when something awful happens to Granger, don’t say I didn’t warn you.’

He turned on his heel and walked quickly back up to the castle, shaking his head with annoyance. Merlin’s beard, they really were complete idiots. He looked at his watch: it was eight-thirty. If he hurried he might just have time to get to Snape’s study before Granger arrived. He sped up, ignoring calls from Crabbe and Goyle as he went through the Entrance Hall and into the shortcut.

Draco had just arrived at the Potions Master’s study when he heard Snape’s voice. He was outside his classroom talking to someone. There was no time to cast the blocking charm tonight; he would just have to take a chance. He quickly opened the study door and closed it quietly behind him, heading for the chair he had hidden behind the previous time he was there.

He just had to hope Granger didn’t take too long to arrive. Being alone in the study with Snape was incredibly dangerous. After all, the man never bothered to lock his door while he was away as he knew that no one would dare to enter if he wasn’t in there despite having a room full of rare and dangerous potion ingredients. The punishment for being caught would be so severe it wasn’t worth the trouble.

The door opened and the light went on as Snape entered the room, then the door closed again. He walked towards his desk and sat down, sighing loudly as he looked at a stack of parchments he had just thrown on the desk in front of him. Draco put his hand over his mouth to cover his breathing as he watched Snape, who was now marking essays. Every so often the teacher would shake his head and sigh or mutter something under his breath before making a large flourish on the parchment with his quill.

There was a knock on the door. Snape put down his quill and looked towards the doorway. ‘Come in,’ he said, his voice showing no trace of interest.

The door opened and Hermione entered. As usual, she was appropriately attired in her school uniform. She gave a brief smile to Snape as she waited for him to speak.

‘Due to last night’s problem I think we should finish the Pepper-Up Potion tonight,’ Snape said, sounding bored. ‘Go into the laboratory and begin work. I’ve left the recipe for you on the workbench. I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of working unsupervised for a while as I have these essays to finish marking.’ He indicated the pile. ‘If you have a problem, call me.’

Hermione nodded and headed towards the door to the laboratory. Draco sagged. Were they really just going to be brewing Pepper-Up Potion tonight? Was Snape having a break from abusing Granger after he had upset her last night? Or had the teacher somehow found out that Draco knew what he was doing and had told Potter and Weasley? Well, he had often thought Snape could read minds. Perhaps Snape had inadvertently picked up on Potter and Weasley’s thoughts, as angry as they had been after they left him.

But surely that wasn’t the case, otherwise Snape would have searched his study knowing that Draco might be hiding there. Well, whatever the reason, he was now stuck watching the Potions Master mark essays until he either got caught or Snape sent Granger back to her common room and went to his own private quarters.

The next forty-five minutes were interminable. Draco almost dropped off to sleep. He had to keep digging his nails into his hand to stop himself. He couldn’t slip up or he would definitely be caught, and his life wouldn’t be worth living if that happened. Finally, Snape finished the essays and scooped them up to place them on the cabinet next to Draco’s chair. He turned and walked towards the open laboratory door.

‘How are you getting on, Miss Granger?’ Draco heard him say as he disappeared into the other room.

His view was a bit limited and he could no longer hear the conversation although he could see that the couple were chatting. Draco stifled a yawn. It was lucky the idiots hadn’t been with him tonight after all. He would never have lived this down. His head turned sharply back to look at the laboratory as he heard Granger giggle.

Was this it? Surely Snape wouldn’t make Granger laugh. Even in private he wasn’t particularly pleasant to her — yet more proof, if any was needed, that they weren’t a couple. He peered intently at the laboratory door willing the duo to come back out so he could see what was happening. His prayers were quickly answered when Granger appeared in the doorway. She was in her underwear as she had been the previous time Draco had spied on them. Snape, who had removed his frock coat, followed along behind, obviously asking her a question.

‘It’s done you just need to bottle it,’ Hermione said as she walked back into the study. She was standing directly in front of Draco’s chair. Snape came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. He kissed the top of her head.

‘So rewards tonight, then,’ Snape said smoothly as he held Hermione closer still.

Hermione laughed again as she twisted round to wrap her arms around Snape’s neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.

‘Definitely, after last night,’ she said sounding a little petulant, once the kiss finished. ‘I’ve got bruises all round my wrists. I had to wear a long-sleeved blouse today even though it’s almost summer. It’s just lucky that no one commented on it.’

Stepping back a little, she held out her arms to Snape, who gently took each hand in turn and examined it, giving each wrist a small kiss before letting go. He gave her a smile, then headed towards the door to his private quarters. ‘Wait there,’ he said, turning his head to look back at her. ‘I’ll get something to help get rid of those.’

He disappeared through the door leaving Hermione alone in the room. She walked away from Draco’s chair towards Snape’s desk, giving Draco a better view of her sexy body but probably if previous times were anything to go by, the inability to hear any conversation between her and the Potions Master. Snape had obviously put some sort of charm around the desk area so his brain-washing spell couldn’t be overheard.

But now Draco was confused. From the little he had heard the couple discussing it sounded as if Granger knew exactly what they were doing . . . and approved. But why did she have bruises around her wrists? Had Snape bound her?

The Potions Master was back now, talking quietly to Hermione; and sure enough, Draco could no longer hear what they were saying. He could see well enough, though, as Snape gently rubbed the cream he had brought into Granger’s wrists and then turned her around as if checking for something.

Snape undid Granger’s bra and she slid out of it as his hands continued to stroke her back, occasionally rubbing some of the cream into her skin. Draco’s mind was working overtime processing what he was seeing. Why was Snape putting healing cream on Granger’s back? Had he bruised her there, too? And then it hit him, no pun intended. Snape must have tied Granger up and hit her . . . no, thrashed her or something . . . and now he was trying to remove the evidence of that. Damn it. He knew he should have been in the office last night.

The tending had stopped now and turned into kissing and touching once more as Hermione worked at undoing Snape’s shirt. Everything this evening was gentler than the previous times Draco had watched them presumably because Snape was compensating for having hurt Granger the previous night. Draco watched as Hermione lay back on the desk, her shapely legs parted and Snape’s head disappeared between them. Her moans of pleasure reached Draco’s ears, although Snape’s words to her were lost.

Once Hermione reached her climax, Snape changed position, sliding his hard cock into her as she wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him deeper inside her. It wasn’t long before Snape was cumming, still buried inside Granger. Draco guessed that he was steering clear of all fetishes tonight in an attempt to ensure she was happier. But he still had no idea how the Potions Master was removing her memories.

He watched carefully as Granger headed for the laboratory once again to get her clothes whilst Snape dressed in the study, moving back behind his desk as usual while he waited for Hermione to re-join him. They had a short conversation and all at once she became serious, confirming to Draco that it had to be that conversation that was the memory charm Snape was so carefully keeping hidden with his silencing spell. There had to be a trigger of some kind, designed to clear Granger’s memory of the less savoury events of the evening, the ones that would get the teacher into trouble if discovered. If only he could have heard what it was that Snape was saying to her then he would have been able to finally confirm it.

As Draco lay in bed that night he thought about Granger. He had never been close enough during their time in the study to check whether her eyes were unfocussed, as tended to happen to people under the Imperius Curse, but surely now he had enough proof that Snape __was__ charming her. And he was apparently getting her into stuff a lot darker than a bit of spanking, too.

Draco sighed with annoyance that he hadn’t got to see Snape tying Granger up. That he would have loved to see, although he had no idea where the hell Snape had done it. After all, there was nowhere suitable for that sort of thing in the study and surely the laboratory wasn’t equipped for it either, especially as they obviously were brewing potions as well as having sex.

For a second Draco wondered whether Snape had tied Granger to his bed and the image of her tied to his own Slytherin-furnished bed came into his mind but he rapidly shrugged it away before he became too aroused. Somehow he didn’t think Snape was taking Hermione into his private quarters or there was no way he would still be fucking her in his office every night. So that was another mystery for the time being until Snape did it to her again; when hopefully, this time, Draco would be there to see it.      

 

 

* * *

 

 

But fortunately, or not, depending on which way you looked at it, Draco had quite a wait before he finally got the opportunity to see Snape subject Granger to a touch of bondage. Having spent the next few days solicitously checking Hermione’s wrists and back the Potions Master was exceedingly gentle with her on every occasion when Draco had spied on them.

He had actually found himself getting a bit bored by their lovemaking although part of him felt guilty for feeling that way as this was obviously a far better situation for Granger than the one he craved to see. But he was already aware of how desirable the Mudblood was, and by this time he also knew just how delicious she obviously tasted as Snape had gone down on her every time they met up — the man just couldn’t seem to get enough of Granger’s pussy and Draco was desperate to see something more interesting occur between the couple.

But apart from one moment of excitement at the end of the third evening after Draco had tried to convince her friends to join him in spying, when Snape had once again showered Granger’s face and adorable tits with an admittedly impressive amount of spunk, everything the couple did together was pedestrian and totally vanilla. Snape didn’t even slap her bottom, not even playfully. But then, just over a week after his original session, when it seemed that all the bruises had gone, Snape reverted to the sadistic pervert Draco had been certain he was and the blond-haired boy’s evening became considerably more interesting.

Now that he was used to being in Snape’s office, Draco became far more adept at blending in with the surroundings, meaning there was less chance of giving himself away. He took care to position himself where he wouldn’t get a dead leg or pins and needles and although he still had no idea what Snape and Granger talked about when they were near his desk it became clear to him that even though the Potions Master was taking advantage of the Mudblood by charming her he clearly cared for her to some extent. The amount of time the couple spent snogging and the tender way in which Snape touched her showed that.

Draco had just settled himself down for what he expected to be another boring evening of foreplay and fucking when something caught his eye. Fortunately, the couple were engaged in a detailed exploration of each other’s bodies at the time, which as always left them completely engrossed in each other without any care about what was happening around them. This gave Draco the opportunity to move slightly so he could examine the area that interested him better. He looked up, his heart fluttering with excitement as he realised that hanging from the ceiling in the area around Snape’s desk were several types of chains.

With a racing heart, he sat back interestedly as Snape, having finished pleasuring the Mudblood with his tongue, as usual, talked to her intently about something for a few minutes. Eventually, the Potions Master received her agreement in the form of a nod and possibly some spoken words that Draco was unable to hear. Before he knew what was happening the chains were lowered from the ceiling.

Snape spent some time showing Granger the different chains; Draco wasn’t sure what the difference was himself until he saw Snape pointing out the wrist restraints, presumably explaining to her what each of them was. After what seemed to Draco an interminable amount of time, considering his anticipation of what was about to happen, the Mudblood finally made her choice. He watched excitement coursing through him in a way he hadn’t expected, as Snape buckled her slender wrists into what appeared to be a pair of leather restraints. With a wave of his wand, the chains began to rise back towards the ceiling taking Granger’s arms with them.

As they continued their ascent her body stretched, all her muscles pulled tight as she stood on tiptoes. Snape pulled her legs apart, giving her beautiful body even more definition, before stopping the chains when she was in the right position. Draco gazed at Granger with unadulterated lust; a wave of jealousy for the Potions Master stronger than any he had experienced previously surged through him, and the urge to rush forward and claim Hermione for himself almost overwhelmed him.

But he managed to get his feelings under control and watched as Snape continued to talk to her, soothingly it seemed, the look on his face showing his own delight at the Mudblood’s form. And then he moved away, giving Granger a gentle slap on her bottom before making his way behind his desk and opening the drawer to remove something. Draco held his breath as he waited to see what was going to happen next. He was sure Snape was about to attack Granger, but what would he use? Not his hand, that wasn’t anywhere near severe enough for the way she was chained, but what would the Mudblood accept?

As Snape emerged from behind the desk, Draco suddenly couldn’t help feeling for Granger a little. Although he had wanted to see this, now it was actually going to happen he felt rather guilty again for not stopping Snape from abusing her. The little voice in his brain was telling him that the Mudblood wanted this, that she had happily agreed to Snape’s demands and allowed herself to be chained. But Draco couldn’t help remembering that this was probably only because she was charmed and couldn’t actually refuse. As the taciturn Potions Master took his place beside Hermione once more, Draco felt his heart pounding and found himself hoping that Snape’s charm was good enough for Granger to continue to want what he was going to inflict on her.

Snape raised the whip and gave it a crack — away from the Mudblood but the noise it made was enough to make Draco’s stomach clench and he flinched automatically. For a moment he panicked that Snape had seen the movement, but as always the Potions Master was interested only in Granger and Draco relaxed. He had to be careful not to react to Snape’s actions with the Mudblood or he could end up in trouble; with Snape brandishing a whip, he definitely didn’t want to find himself on the receiving end.

The Potions Master spoke to Hermione once more, then before Draco had time to prepare himself completely, Snape lashed her with the whip across the middle of her back. She whimpered but amazingly didn’t cry out, even though Draco could already see the long red weal the whip had left. Moving slightly so he was focussing on a different part of her back, Snape attacked again; a smile crossed his face that made Draco shiver. After another five lashes — how Granger managed not to cry out Draco had no idea — Snape stopped and moved to face the young woman, his hand reaching out to stroke her face gently as he talked to her. Apparently reassured, he returned to her back. The whip now left stinging marks across her bottom, shoulders and the backs of her thighs.

With every lash, Draco winced. Although he had wanted to see this, he now understood this wasn’t something he would ever subject Granger to. Spanking was his limit; he couldn’t bear the idea of her having to suffer the sort of agony Snape was administering. By now she was crying out, the pain clear in her voice, and he almost rushed out to stop the teacher — ignoring both the little voice in his head that was still trying to convince him she had submitted to this willingly and his knowledge that it would mean he would be attacked himself — when Snape ceased his assault on the chained girl.

Snape discarded the whip on his desk. His wand was already out of his pocket and he lowered the chains, bringing Granger back to a less painful position. Immediately he released her from the restraints and wrapped his arms around her gently to hold her as she began to crumple, the fatigue in her muscles making it hard for her to stay upright. Draco watched as Snape moved her towards his desk, talking to her quietly the whole time. He released her and Hermione leant forward on the desk, as if for support, causing Draco’s arousal to flare as he was treated to a perfect view of her pussy and tight bottom, red slashes crisscrossing her pale skin.

The Potions Master disappeared, leaving Granger alone, and once again Draco fought down the urge to join her. She was in pain, the angry-looking welts covering her backside quite clearly showed that; yet all he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck her.

Snape’s return put an end to those thoughts. He carried the same jar of cream he had used on her bruises. His fingers worked deftly to cover every mark on her skin, finishing with the chafing on her wrists. Apparently now recovered, Granger stood up. Draco could see she was smiling as she looked at Snape and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him towards her for a kiss.

A feeling of relief spread throughout his own body at the realisation that she hadn’t been badly injured by the ordeal. Snape held her carefully, his hands on her sides rather than around her back. For several minutes they continued to kiss until Snape finally ended it. He said something to her that Draco couldn’t hear, then walked towards his laboratory, obviously going to retrieve his clothes. Granger followed him.

‘You’re not serious,’ Draco heard her say. She sounded a little annoyed.

Snape turned to look at her with concern. ‘It’s almost curfew so you need to go anyway. And I have no desire to hurt you further tonight, Hermione. Hopefully, the cream will do its work shortly so you should be able to sleep sufficiently well, without too much discomfort.’

‘You’re not getting away with that,’ Hermione told him. ‘I’m not going anywhere until you fuck me. Surely I deserve it after everything else we’ve done tonight?’

‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ Snape repeated. ‘I know your back is—’

‘You won’t,’ she averred adamantly, then she smiled. ‘It’s just what I need to make me feel better.’

Snape stared at her for several seconds as if examining her for something, then he smiled, too. His voice was a rich, dark drawl as he said, ‘Well, if you’re sure?’ 

Hermione nodded. ‘Absolutely. That’s the best bit.’

Instead of heading for the desk as they normally did, Snape led her towards the chair Draco was, as always, hiding behind, causing him to scoot further back into the shadows. He watched as the thin, dark-haired man sat on the chair and Granger dropped to her knees in front of him, her head dipping to take his erect cock in her mouth. The Potions Master gave a loud moan of pleasure as Draco tried surreptitiously to move so he could see her better, but it wasn’t long before she released Snape and stood up once more.

She moved forward to sit on Snape’s lap and impaled herself on his erection, both of them crying out as she did so. Slowly, Granger began to move, little whimpers of pleasure escaping her lips as she rode the Potions Master. She cried out in pain only once when he, apparently forgetting about her wounds, wrapped his arms around her to pull her towards him.

Immediately he released her, apologising profusely until she kissed him to shut him up. His hands moved to play with her breasts instead, fingers plucking at her erect nipples as they continued to rut hard. And then both of them called out again as they climaxed together, and Granger’s head dropped to rest on Snape’s shoulder as she tried to normalise her breathing. He whispered in her ear as they sat there and Draco couldn’t help wishing he knew what Snape was saying to her.

A few minutes later the couple were getting dressed, then Granger picked up her bag from where she had left it in the laboratory. Draco watched as they kissed and then went through the usual ritual of returning to Snape’s desk, where Granger became her usual serious self before she left the office.   

As Draco made his way back to the common room his mind was in a whirl. Now he was more confused than ever. From the conversation he had heard between the couple, Granger seemed to be completely involved with what was happening, but he reminded himself that it was Snape’s charm that had caused this behaviour, not her free will. If she was under the Imperius Curse it would appear that she was enjoying what was happening to her even if inside she detested the things Snape made her do.

He needed to work out what he was going to do next. Although it was unlikely, remembering their previous bondage session, that Snape would hurt the Mudblood again until her wounds had fully healed, it was now more important than ever that he get her away from the abusive bastard. He had no desire to see her undergo the sort of treatment that she had been subjected to this evening ever again, whether she was under the Imperius Curse or not.

The problem was that he still had no one to turn to for advice or help. Since the evening when he had tried to convince Potter and Weasley that Hermione was being abused he hadn’t spoken to the two boys nor had they had any contact with him except for the filthy looks and muttered comments that had signified their behaviour towards him for the previous six years.

At first, he had been tempted to retaliate. But he was aware that Granger still needed rescuing from Snape and he couldn’t do it alone. Tonight had made it clear to him that it was urgent that he to do something and somehow he had to convince her friends that he wasn’t lying, although he had no idea how he was going to accomplish that.  


	4. Chapter 4

‘Come on, guys. Just come with me and check it out. Why would I lie to you about something like this?’ Draco tried to sound as sincere as he could without being exasperated. These two numpties were really beginning to get on his nerves with their stupidity.     

Harry glared at Draco. ‘If what you say is true, why haven’t you told a teacher? Why haven’t you got him stopped?’

Draco, already pissed off by their attitude, had finally had enough. ‘I haven’t told anyone because it involves Granger. You know . . . your friend. Do you think she’s going to want everyone to know she’s been fucking Snape even if it is under a charm? And believe me, it will come out if the teachers get involved. I don’t think so, do you? Anyway, who would I tell? Who do you think would believe __me__?’

‘Professor Dumbledore,’ Harry said stoutly. ‘You could tell Dumbledore.’

Draco shook his head and scowled at the dark-haired boy. ‘I don’t have your “special _ _”__ relationship with Dumbledore, Potter. I doubt that he would believe me and anyway, it would be my word against Snape’s. And I’m sure you are aware of how Dumbledore feels about Snape.’

Harry grimaced, knowing that what Draco said was true. Despite everything Snape had done the Headmaster still trusted him and would be unlikely to believe anything they said about him. Harry had already tried and failed to discredit him too many times in the past.

‘So say you’re right,’ Ron said bullishly. ‘What can we do about it?’

‘I don’t know,’ Draco told him honestly, ‘but I couldn’t keep this to myself any longer. At least come with me. You need to see for yourself what he’s doing to her. She is your friend, after all. Or don’t you care about her?’ 

Ron scowled at Draco and clenched his fists, but Harry touched his arm, holding him back.

‘And you say you’ve seen it?’ Harry said.

Draco nodded. He had considered how many times he should admit to having witnessed the couple’s trysts and rapidly decided it should be less rather than more in case Weasley accused him of being some pervert for watching them.

‘Yes. I told you, I got in there the day before we had detention, on the evening that I last spoke to you about it, and then I managed to get in there again last night. But I know she’s been visiting him every night and I don’t suppose he’s changed his behaviour on the occasions when I wasn’t there.’

‘So why didn’t you tell me about this when we had detention?’ Ron asked looking angry.

‘Would you have listened to me then?’ Draco asked seriously. ‘Hell — come on, Weasley, we had just tried to kill each other in a fight over Granger. How would you have reacted if I had told you she was fucking Snape? I mean, you wouldn’t believe me when I told you last time so there was no point in me mentioning it to you again when you were just going to be so bloody pig-headed.’ He broke off and stared suspiciously at both boys. ‘Yeah, you wouldn’t believe me then, so what’s changed? Why so willing to listen to me now?’

Harry and Ron looked at each other uncomfortably for a second, then Harry said, ‘You’re right, Malfoy, we didn’t believe you when you told us a couple of weeks ago. We thought you were just stirring up trouble.’

‘Being a bastard about Hermione like you usually are,’ Ron added snidely.

Draco scowled at him, trying to resist the urge to punch his stupid face.

‘But then we saw Hermione this morning,’ Harry said. He seemed reluctant to say anything further.

‘And?’ Draco asked in frustration.

Harry licked his lips as if not wanting to speak. ‘You saw them last night,’ he said. ‘Did he tie her up or anything?’

Draco considered whether he should mention what had happened to Granger a couple of days before but then decided it would cause too much trouble. He shook his head. ‘No. Last night was pretty normal . . . for Snape. Just sex, really. Why?’

Harry and Ron looked at each other again.

‘Come on, dweebs, tell me,’ Draco urged, impatient now although he was sure he knew what they were going to say.

‘Hermione’s got bruises on her wrists,’ Ron said. ‘It looks like she’s been tied up or something. They looked pretty bad.’ He sounded upset. ‘We saw them this morning at breakfast although she’s obviously trying to keep them hidden. She’s wearing a long-sleeved blouse — in this weather.’

‘We asked her where she got them,’ Harry said. ‘She told us she couldn’t remember, that she thought she had caught her hands in a closing door or something. But that’s obviously not true.’

Draco thought back to the previous night when Snape had once again put cream on the injuries he had inflicted on Granger.

‘She showed him her wrists last night,’ he confirmed, realising that this might finally be the way to get them on board. Both boys looked pained at the news. ‘I told you — I’m sure he’s putting her under the Imperius curse so he can do all these things to her without her complaining, then modifying her memory so she can’t remember it afterwards. I really do think you need to come and see for yourselves. I know we’ve always had our differences and I’ll admit I have done some stuff to Granger in the past that I probably shouldn’t have done, but this is different. Regardless of who or what she is, she doesn’t deserve what Snape’s doing to her and she needs help. And I think, considering Snape’s standing in the school, only we can do it.’    

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment, trying to weigh up whether they trusted Malfoy enough to join him in what was likely to be a dangerous sortie. If they got caught, especially by Snape, they would probably be expelled. But was that what Malfoy was trying to achieve?

Draco sighed. ‘I don’t know what I can say to convince you that this isn’t some trap I’m trying to lead you into. I really __am__ trying to help Granger here.’

Ron still looked belligerent but Harry nodded. ‘Okay, we’ll trust you this once. But if you’re lying to us—’

‘I’m not,’ Draco rapidly assured them.

‘So what is it you expect us to do?’ Ron asked coldly.

Draco stared at him appraisingly for a few seconds before answering.

‘Perhaps you should stay out of it, Weasley,’ he suggested, trying to sound placating. He had been thinking about the volatile boy and was worried that he already looked like he would explode — and they hadn’t even got anywhere near Snape’s office yet. The big worry was what he would do when he saw that Draco hadn’t been lying and Granger really was being sexually abused by Snape.

Ron scowled angrily. ‘Oh no, I’m coming. If what you say is true—’

‘Are you really going to be able to cope with seeing Granger in a compromising position?’ Draco asked seriously. ‘You have to understand that you will need to keep your temper,’ he added. ‘Whatever happens and whatever you see them get up to, you can’t move — and you definitely can’t try to do anything to stop them. However bad it gets you will have no choice but to stay in position, watching until they’ve finished and Snape goes to his private rooms. I repeat, you can’t attempt to stop them.’ He looked at Ron grimly. ‘Do you honestly think you can do that?’

Ron looked pale and serious for a moment but then he gave a small nod. Draco looked at Potter. He nodded, too.

‘Look, I know it’s not nice, but imagine what Snape’s going to do to us if he finds out we’ve broken into his study to spy on him,’ Draco told them. ‘Assuming we make it out alive, I’m betting we’ll find our arses kicked out of the school, and that’s not going to help Granger . . . or anyone else Snape might target in the future. If we’re going to end his abuse of her we’ve got no choice but to see what he’s capable of and then plan carefully what we’re going to do to stop him.’

He stared meaningfully at the others for a moment. Eventually, they both nodded their understanding once more, although neither of them looked happy about it.

‘Okay, so here’s the plan. We need to be inside the study before Snape comes back from dinner. I put a spell on the door and crept in afterwards when I spied on them alone, but with three of us, we need to find somewhere for us all to hide. That’s going to be a bit more tricky.’

Harry gave a thin smile. ‘I can help with that, actually,’ he said. Draco looked at him with interest. ‘I’ve got an Invisibility Cloak,’ he admitted. ‘Ron and I can hide under that.’

Draco’s eyes narrowed at this news. Well, that would explain the attack on him at the Shrieking Shack back in their third year. No wonder he had seen Potter’s head in Hogsmeade: the bloody boy had hidden under his Invisibility Cloak. But still . . . an Invisibility Cloak. They were rare, especially one as good as Potter’s must be to make him so completely invisible. For a moment Draco considered asking him where he had acquired it but he knew this was neither the time nor the place as it wasn’t relevant. Instead, he nodded approvingly, trying not to look impressed.

‘Good, that will definitely help. And you can keep hold of Weasley when he gets the urge to play the hero and save his girlfriend.’ Draco ignored the filthy look Ron shot him at this comment. ‘Right, we need to be at Snape’s study before eight-thirty. He usually gets back about quarter to nine. That will give us time to get into position.’

‘We’ll meet you in the Entrance Hall, by the stairs to the dungeons,’ Harry said. Draco nodded. Harry gazed avidly at the blond boy for few seconds. ‘You’re serious about this, aren’t you?’ he asked worriedly. ‘Hermione really is being abused by Snape?’

Draco tried to look sympathetic. ‘Yes, I’m sorry. I’m afraid she really is.’    

Harry gave a small flick of his head. ‘In that case, we need to see just how bad it is and then decide what we’re going to do about it.’ His face was grim, set with determination.

‘I’ll see you later,’ Draco said. ‘I’ve got to get to the East Tower for Arithmancy. If I don’t go now I’ll be late.’

Ron and Harry said goodbye and turned to walk back up to the school as Draco headed across the lawn towards the East Tower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco spent the rest of the day wondering whether Weasley would be able to contain his temper long enough for them to witness Snape’s abuse of Hermione. By the time he met up with the two boys that evening he had come to a decision. It was vital they weren’t caught by Snape, but he was fairly certain that the impetuous boy would refuse to stay behind and that no threats of expulsion would stop Weasley from wading in if he saw what the Potions Master was doing to his friend, regardless of how much she appeared to be enjoying it. Potter would be of little use in stopping him as he would want to save her, too, so it would fall to Draco to make sure the redhead didn’t jeopardise things for them.

Amazingly, they managed to make it into the dungeon corridor that held the Potions classroom without attracting the attention of any Slytherins, who would have been sure to wonder what the two Gryffindors were doing in their zone out of hours and also what Draco was doing with them, as their animosity towards each other was legendary. From there, it was almost the simplest thing in the world to get into Snape’s office and get into position.

Draco took careful note of where Potter and Weasley placed themselves as the Cloak really was an extraordinarily good one. He ensured they were placed somewhere neither Snape nor Granger would accidentally touch them, however exuberant they got in their lovemaking, but where they would still have a good view of the proceedings. It would probably be better than his own, in fact, as they didn’t have to worry about being seen. Once secreted away in his own usual hiding place he surprised them by putting a spell on the boys under the Cloak so they were unable to move or speak, they could only watch. He was aware they would both be furious with him once the encounter was over but it was the only way he could guarantee they wouldn’t be caught. Hopefully, what they were about to witness would override any objections about what he had done to them.

It was only a few minutes later when Snape arrived, his arms once again full of a stack of parchments. For a moment Draco worried that tonight would be the first night Granger wouldn’t come and he would be forced to eat his words about what the Potions Master was doing to her. But his anxiety was eased within another fifteen minutes when the knock on the door revealed the beautiful Mudblood. After a brief discussion about the potion she was making that evening, she disappeared into Snape’s laboratory while the Potions Master set about marking the essays on his desk, seemingly not interested in Hermione at all.

Draco watched the teacher carefully. Although Snape still showed no difference in his treatment of Granger during lessons he was certain the man’s affection for the Mudblood was growing as their relationship, if that’s what you could call it, continued. During the weeks he had been watching them he had seen an increase both in the amount of time they spent making love rather than brewing potions and in the more intimate way they interacted with each other during their lovemaking, which left him with even more questions than before.

Assuming Granger wasn’t Snape’s first conquest had he been this way with the presumed others too, his desire for them growing as the relationship progressed? If that was the case, how had he managed to end the relationships without causing both him and the girls pain — or were his relationships with subsequent students to mask the pain of the previous losses when the girls left Hogwarts? Draco could imagine Snape using that as a valid excuse to rationalise what he was doing with the girls at the school.

To his now experienced eye Draco could see Snape racing through the marking, his mind clearly on Granger and what they were going to do together rather than the badly written essays. Draco couldn’t help grinning. Although they didn’t know it, most of the school should be grateful to the Mudblood for taking Snape’s mind off their homework. Before she occupied his evenings he had been ruthless in his marking, seeming to take delight in finding even the smallest fault, but now he was content to let all but the worst mistakes pass in his eagerness to get finished.

Draco frowned. Surely in all the years he had been in Snape’s class the teacher had never over-marked as he was quite clearly doing these days. So what if Hermione was his first conquest — after all, there couldn’t have been too many girls willing to spend time alone with the taciturn teacher — and he had seen something in her that he felt he had to exploit? If so, was this growing relationship likely to continue once Granger left school? That would obviously be tricky to accomplish when she wouldn’t be readily available for him to put the Imperius Curse on.

Or was he only thinking of getting as much from her as he could while she was still at Hogwarts, which might also explain the escalation of the S&M strand of their relationship? Or was his growing desire for Granger something the Potions Master had never expected to happen — was he truly falling in love with the beautiful girl? — which Draco, to his surprise, could understand and sympathise with only too well. That would be an interesting and difficult proposition, considering that his relationship with her was purely because of magic. It was unlikely the relationship would continue if Granger were left uncharmed, and definitely not if she knew what Snape had done to get her into a relationship with him in the first place and what he had exposed her to once she was compliant.

Draco pondered how and whether he could exploit this as he waited for the good stuff to begin. Snape had finished his marking, and standing up he dumped the parchments on top of the filing cabinet — leaving his desk free for his usual assault on Granger’s pussy, Draco assumed. Snape removed his outer robe, hanging it on its usual peg and headed towards the laboratory to check on Hermione’s work. Draco watched eagle-eyed as the teacher and his lover traced the same steps they had taken on so many occasions in the past, quietly ticking off each of the acts that indicated this wasn’t just an extra Potions module taking place.

There was the initial charm, as yet still unknown to Draco although he was fairly certain it was the Imperius Curse, obviously designed to get Granger in the mood and always seeming to be cast in Snape’s laboratory, usually signalled by the Mudblood’s delighted laughter. This would be followed by the couple beginning to undress each other and Snape’s descent into the domination of Granger, whether through his actions towards her during foreplay or the bondage and pain that he seemed so keen to inflict on her whenever the opportunity arose.

Draco glanced towards the area where Potter and Weasley were stationed, wanting to make sure he had got his spell right as the couple left the laboratory and Snape pulled Granger into his arms for a passionate kiss. He assumed it had worked as there was no movement from that direction, not even a quiver, and he was sure Weasley would already be going off on one even though Snape and Granger hadn’t really got going yet.

He turned back to watch the action, enjoying as he always did that moment when Snape removed Granger’s bra — her beautiful tits revealed, at last, looking so luscious and suckable. Draco had lost count of the number of times he had imagined it was his mouth causing her to cry out with pleasure. Every time he watched the couple he couldn’t help the stab of jealousy that ran through him at the thought that it was the ugly old Potions Master having all the fun rather than him.

As Snape’s hands drew down the Mudblood’s knickers, causing another shiver of excitement to course through Draco’s body at what he was about to see, he felt a sudden unwanted flash of hatred and jealousy for Granger’s two friends who were also watching the show. Did they feel the way he did at seeing their friend naked and quite clearly aroused? Were they fantasising, as he was, about what they could be doing with her?

Now she was on her back on Snape’s desk, her legs spread wide as the lucky Potions Master buried his face between them, eliciting cries of joy from both of them as he made a meal of her pussy. Draco bit down the moan of desire he almost emitted as he imagined for the millionth time what it must be like to be in Snape’s hallowed position, his own tongue providing Granger with the best orgasm she had ever had. He imagined the Weasel’s face as he witnessed Snape going down on Granger and stifled a bitter laugh. Had the idiots finally realised he was telling the truth? He turned his attention back to the couple on the desk, not wanting to miss a single second.

Snape helped Hermione up from the table, another few kisses aiding the movement as did some whispered words that made her smile and gently stroke his long, sallow face. Somehow Draco managed to keep his excitement from erupting as she sank to her knees in front of Snape and her hand reached out to caress his erection. Her head bobbed as her tongue teased and licked at the hard shaft, her position perfect to allow Draco and the idiots an unrestricted view of what she was doing.

Draco had spent some considerable time previously studying Granger’s technique for giving head and was consistently impressed at how hard and deep she could take Snape’s cock without gagging. He longed to feel her warm, wet mouth wrapped around his own now rock-hard member. He had no idea where she had learned to suck cock that well, but Snape was quite obviously in heaven as his hands twined through her hair, pulling her onto him as loud moans were interspersed with his whispering to her, presumably words of encouragement and desire.

Draco waited with bated breath, wondering whether tonight would be one of those rare occasions when Granger sucked the Potions Master to completion rather than stopping when he was ready to fuck, whether she would give Snape a chance to show his domination over her and give Draco that thrill of excitement that was still just as fresh as it was the first time he saw it.    

Snape’s pelvis thrust as his moans grew ever louder. One hand reached down to stroke Hermione’s face tenderly as his other hand brushed the hair from her eyes so he could see her as she continued to suck him. Then a sharp cry escaped his lips as he hurriedly pulled from her mouth, the already ejaculating fluid spattered her face as he continued to call out, one hand now pumping furiously and the other, which had previously been in her hair, gripping her shoulder tightly, partially to keep himself standing but also to keep her close as he continued to cum.

Giving a delighted grunt of satisfaction as he finished spurting, Snape finally released Hermione. His lips pulled back into a wide grin as he surveyed her, his keen eyes noting, as Draco and no doubt Potter and Weasley’s did, the beautiful face covered with so much spunk that it was dripping from her chin. For a moment she stared back at him, then with a huge grin she licked her lips, coating her tongue with his seed and drawing it back into her mouth with obvious relish. She chuckled as Snape said something so quietly that Draco couldn’t hear it and reached out his hand to help her up. He pulled her once more into his arms, almost as if he couldn’t bear to let her go, Draco thought interestedly.

Snape’s wand appeared and he used it to clean Granger’s face, the face that was still smiling suspiciously brightly. Draco tried to get a look at her eyes to see if he could confirm that she was under the Imperius Curse but she was too far away for him to see them clearly. As usual, he could feel the dull ache in his trousers and his mind turned to Granger’s friends still hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. Weasley must be going mental, stuck there unable to do anything but watch.

Draco realised he had let his mind wander and Snape and Granger were already moving on. She was leaning forward on Snape’s desk, her legs far enough apart to give a clear view of her perfect bottom and that oh-so-desirable pussy. Draco watched as Snape stroked her pert cheeks, giving each one a small tap before sliding his hand between her legs.

As always happened when Snape did this, Draco’s heart began to beat faster as he wondered whether this was the day when the Potions Master would take control of her other hole. Ever since he had first watched the couple together Draco always hoped Snape would have anal sex with Granger so he could see how she reacted to it. In his fantasies Draco had taken her that way many times, she wanting it as much as he, although in reality this was another delight he had yet to experience — Pansy always steadfastly refused to even consider it.

But although Hermione’s delicious bottom and that perfect hole were so readily available to Snape he had never once investigated whether it was something Granger might enjoy. It seemed astonishing considering everything else he was willing to put her through — and to Draco’s mind, almost criminal neglect — but as ever, Snape ignored Hermione’s bottom in favour of her pussy, his fingers causing her to cry out with desire as she shook from the orgasm he provided.    

Draco felt himself deflate a little with disappointment. When he finally got his hands on the Mudblood he was definitely going to include anal sex in his repertoire. For a moment his mind began to drift to his favourite fantasy where Granger was begging him to pop her cherry, telling him she had been saving it just for him, but he forced the thought away. Fantasies were too dangerous when he was spying on Snape, and he was missing some of the action. He looked once again at the couple who were now fucking furiously. It was amazing how quickly Snape always recovered after cumming, especially considering how old he was.

They had changed position now, Snape perched on the desk with Granger on top, riding him as if her life depended on it, a cry of joy escaping her lips each time she impaled herself on him. Snape was silent for the moment but the look on his face said everything about how much he was enjoying the experience. As she sped up, Granger wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her so they could kiss, and once again Draco felt that tug of jealousy that she was bestowing this intimacy on Snape.

She was close to orgasm again now and wasn’t moving quite so much. Taking control once more, Snape wrapped his arms around her tightly and, still buried deep inside her, he stood up and turned round, lowering Granger onto his desk. His thrusts grew in intensity as she cried out, clutching him wildly as she came. Snape was clearly on the verge again, too; his loud grunts joined her cries as they tried their hardest to become one.

And then it was all over. Snape still held the Mudblood tightly as he whispered in her ear, his hand gently stroking her back as if soothing her. They stayed that way, talking and kissing for several more minutes, neither of them wanting to break the connection between them. Eventually, the Potions Master released her and Granger began to retrieve her underwear and returned to the laboratory to find her other clothes. When she emerged, once again fully dressed and looking every inch the staid and boring student she always did, she returned to Snape’s arms, but only briefly.

‘Look at the time! It’s gone curfew again.’ Snape scowled as he released her, having looked at the clock on his wall. ‘We really need to keep an eye on that otherwise we’re going to end up in trouble.’

He pulled his robe from the peg and put it on, then closed the final few buttons on his frock coat. He looked impatiently at Hermione.

‘Are you ready to go? I have hall duty this evening so I need to leave.’

Hermione was still pulling on her shoes. She looked up at Snape, her voice mild as she replied, ‘Just a minute. I’ll be right with you.’

She finished dressing and bent down to pick up her school bag, throwing it over her shoulder. She smiled and made her way towards the desk. Snape was already behind it, rummaging for something in one of the drawers. He stopped and looked at her and the two of them had the usual short conversation that Draco could never hear; then the usual transformation took place.

Now no longer smiling, Hermione walked towards the door of the study, saying farewell as she opened the door and walked through it. Before the door had even closed Snape was on his way towards it, too, hurrying as he was running late. He closed the door behind him and there was silence in the study. Draco waited a few seconds for the Potions Master to leave the classroom before pulling out his wand and ending the spell that had held Granger’s friends frozen in place throughout the entire tryst.

Immediately, Harry and Ron erupted angrily from beneath the Invisibility Cloak.

‘Shut up,’ Draco hissed. He was still holding his wand in front of him in case either of the boys tried to attack.

The Gryffindors, furious both at his treatment of them and at what they had seen Snape and Hermione doing, began to harangue Draco loudly.

‘For Merlin’s sake, keep quiet. We need to get out of here before someone hears us,’ Draco warned. He started to head for the door. ‘I’m sorry about the spell,’ he added sounding contrite, ‘but I needed to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.’ He glanced at Weasley, whose face was bright red, a sure sign that he was angry.

Outside Snape’s office he stopped and looked at Harry and Ron. ‘We don’t have time to discuss it now. It’s past curfew and if Snape finds out I’m not in the common room he’ll have my guts for garters — and you won’t get off lightly, either. Let’s meet up tomorrow sometime so we can discuss what we’re going to do to help Granger.’

Harry nodded, realising Draco was right. They would be in serious trouble if they were caught out after curfew, whether it was Snape who caught them or not. He knew Ron was still furious, a mixture of anger at Malfoy for the spell he had cast on them and rage at Snape for what he was doing to Hermione. He thought the boy was probably a bit annoyed with Hermione, too, although it was clear she had no idea what Snape was doing to her. He grabbed his friend’s arm.

‘Come on, Ron, let’s go before we get caught.’ He glanced at Draco, his voice serious but with a grudging respect as he said, ‘We’ll see you tomorrow, Malfoy.’

Pulling the Invisibility Cloak over themselves again, Harry and Ron made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. As they walked Harry could feel Ron raging, although he was still silent for the moment. Whilst it had been extremely frustrating and angered him at the time, if he was honest, Harry thought it was lucky that Malfoy had cast the spell that kept them frozen in place. When he saw what Snape was doing he wanted to launch himself at the slimy bastard and hex him into oblivion for his treatment of Hermione, so Merlin only knew what Ron would have done. There was no way he would have stayed silent and hidden as Draco had instructed, and the Slytherin boy obviously knew that, so it was understandable that he had taken precautions to ensure they weren’t discovered.

He was right, too, about Hermione being in serious trouble, although Harry still wasn’t sure what they could do about that. Malfoy was right about Snape having a special relationship with Dumbledore, even more special than Harry’s own relationship with the Headmaster. Throughout their entire time at Hogwarts Dumbledore had never doubted anything Snape did, however vile or suspicious, and he was unlikely to believe them even if they could get Malfoy to join them in saying what they had seen Snape doing to Hermione.

This was going to take some thinking about, although what he really wanted to do right now was find a way to erase what he had seen this evening. Unlike Ron he had never thought about Hermione in any other way than as a sister and seeing her naked and cavorting with Snape made him want to bleach his brain. Watching the couple hadn’t aroused him, as it obviously had Malfoy, and quite possibly Ron, too. It had made him feel queasy and disgusted.

It was bad enough that Snape was putting a charm on Hermione to make her compliant enough to do as he wanted, but seeing them together and her seeming to enjoy it so much was gross. Snape was so old and so incredibly slimy and it was just obvious to anyone who saw them together that there was no way Hermione would do anything with him willingly and knowing that made seeing what they were doing together so much worse.

‘That disgusting . . . slimy . . . foul . . . evil . . . .’ Ron incited angrily once they finally made it through the portrait hole door after apologising profusely to the Fat Lady for being late.

‘Shut up, Ron,’ Harry hissed quickly as he saw Hermione coming towards them, looking worried.

‘Is everything all right?’ she asked anxiously. ‘I was worried when you weren’t here when I got back. I thought maybe something had happened.’

Harry shrugged although he noticed Ron was glaring at Hermione. Harry nudged him and Ron scowled.

‘We were practising Quidditch, then got a bit carried away with working out some new tactics for the Slytherin game afterwards and we completely forgot the time. Nothing to worry about. What have you been up to?’

Hermione shrugged, too. ‘Oh, nothing too exciting. Just more revision for the N.E.W.T.s.’ She glanced at Ron, who was still looking mulish, and mistaking his mood for continuing anger at their earlier argument she said rapidly, ‘Well, I’m going to go to bed. I’m knackered and I think I’ve got eye strain from looking at too many books. I’ll see you both in the morning.’

Harry smiled at her as he said goodnight but Ron just continued to scowl and didn’t say anything. Harry grabbed his arm and tugged on it to get him to stop staring after Hermione and go to their dormitory.

‘I’m going to kill Malfoy tomorrow,’ Ron said as they climbed the stairs. ‘Putting that bloody spell on us. What did the stupid wanker think he was doing?’

‘Stopping us from getting expelled, probably,’ Harry replied reasonably once he had checked that they were alone in their dormitory. ‘I know there’s no way you would have just sat there if he hadn’t.’

‘Of course I bloody wouldn’t,’ Ron retorted furiously. ‘I’d have hexed that slimy bastard as soon as he laid a hand on Hermione—’

‘Which was why Malfoy charmed us,’ Harry reminded him calmly, cutting Ron off. ‘He warned us before we went that we couldn’t intervene, remember — and we both promised we wouldn’t. He knew you wouldn’t be able to help yourself.’

Ron looked suspiciously at Harry. ‘Didn’t you want to help her, then?’

Harry sighed loudly. ‘Of course I did, Ron. But I agree with Malfoy. We can’t just go barging in. Snape’s a far more powerful wizard than any of us . . . maybe even more than all three of us put together, and we were just supposed to confirm that there was something going on. We were never meant to do anything tonight. Getting expelled isn’t going to help Hermione, is it?’

‘But the things he was doing to her,’ Ron said, sounding as if he was in pain. ‘It was disgusting.’

Harry looked at his friend and noted that his face was still red, although this time he suspected it had more to do with seeing Hermione naked and in some rather compromising positions rather than his anger with Snape or Malfoy.

‘The only good thing is that at least he didn’t force her into anything,’ Harry pointed out. ‘She might have been charmed but she wasn’t forced. I mean, she seemed to be enjoying it.’

‘And did you enjoy it, too?’ Ron asked nastily as he rounded on Harry. ‘Did you like watching her do all that disgusting stuff with that greasy git? I bet you wish it was you, don’t you?’

Harry looked surprised. ‘No, of course I don’t. I don’t feel that way about Hermione, I never have. She’s like a sister to me. The only thing I felt was revulsion at who she was with.’

‘Yeah, right,’ Ron said coldly. He had changed into his pyjamas as they talked. He climbed into bed and pulled the curtains shut around him, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

Harry sighed again and began to undress, still looking at Ron’s closed curtains. He already knew that however this played out, assuming they did somehow manage to stop Snape and his abuse, he was going to be the one to have to deal with the fallout. Hermione would be devastated and would need a considerable amount of extra special handling.

Knowing how upset she could get at the taunts from the Slytherins because of her blood status or when she was picked on by Snape during Potions class, although she always tried not to let it show, he could already imagine the kind of reaction she would have upon discovering the things she had done, seemingly of her own free will — which he was sure Snape would try to pretend was the case when confronted with his actions.

The fact that he, Ron and Malfoy had witnessed the abuse taking place would be especially mortifying for her. He had never considered Hermione as the hysterical type, but he wouldn’t really blame her for being so after what Snape had subjected her to. There would also be paranoia — firstly that someone else might do to her what Snape had, and secondly that everyone else in the school would find out how the Potions Master had abused her and would use that knowledge to make her life a misery. 

And then there would be the trouble with Ron. Harry couldn’t help feeling sorry for his best friend. He knew Ron had fancied Hermione for years, although for some reason Harry had never understood he had always gone to great lengths to pretend that wasn’t the case. Harry had hoped the two of them might have got together by now but this problem with Snape wasn’t going to make things any easier for their relationship.

Harry thought it was quite obvious from the things he had done with her that Snape liked Hermione . . . really liked Hermione, but if Ron had spotted that too then it would make him that much more annoyed, especially when it appeared she had enjoyed what they were doing together just as much as Snape had, even if it was only because she was charmed.

Now Ron had seen her naked and doing things that he had surely fantasised about doing with her himself, Harry was sure his mind would be split. On one hand he would be furious with Snape at what he had done to Hermione, mainly from jealousy. But whilst knowing deep down that this was all the Potions Master’s fault, unfortunately — as he had already shown tonight — part of him would still blame Hermione even though the poor girl had no idea of what was happening to her.

Just as he had when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor, Ron would be sure to go out of his way to make her feel that she had done something wrong. It would be a priority for Harry to convince Ron that Hermione wasn’t the culprit and he shouldn’t treat her as if she was the one who had done something heinous, especially before they got Snape stopped. Ron couldn’t keep treating Hermione with the disdain he had shown towards her tonight otherwise any chance for a relationship between them, even just the friendship they currently shared, would be shattered forever as Hermione couldn’t possibly begin to understand what was driving him.

And then there was Malfoy. Harry still wasn’t entirely sure what his interest in helping Hermione was although obviously it wasn’t purely because he felt it his civic duty, as he had tried to give the impression to Harry and Ron. He had no idea how Malfoy had discovered what Snape was doing in the first place but it seemed to him that the blond Slytherin, too, had a thing for Hermione despite his never-ending assertion that she was a Mudblood and beneath his contempt.

The question was, had that always been there simmering away deep inside him just waiting to erupt or did his desire stem from what he had seen her and the Potions Master doing? Harry could understand the attraction — even he had been impressed at the sight of Hermione naked as she was a beautiful girl, although he still didn’t fancy her. But surely Hermione wouldn’t want Malfoy any more than she wanted Snape, would she? So what did he hope to gain from alerting her friends to what was happening?

It was completely out of character for the boy who had always given them so much trouble in the past. Knowing what Malfoy was like, Harry would have assumed that he would blackmail the teacher into elevating his grades or causing problems for Harry and his friends, or used the knowledge of Snape’s abuse to shame Hermione in front of the rest of the school — or maybe, knowing his current interest in her, to force her into some sort of relationship with him as well as Snape.

But he had done none of these things. Instead, he had gone out of his way to try to kindle a friendship with Harry and Ron in order to tell them privately what had happened and give them a chance to sort things out without anyone else finding out. Harry frowned. Did Malfoy really fancy Hermione so much that he would give up what might be his only chance at a relationship with her, albeit through coercion? If so, that would be another problem. He didn’t need Malfoy and Ron butting heads over Hermione, and with the trauma she was about to go through she wouldn’t need it either.   

Then on top of all of that, somehow they had to work out how the hell to stop Snape. Harry had a feeling it wouldn’t be as easy as letting the teacher know that they knew what he was doing; he had no idea how they were going to tackle that problem. An overwhelming sense of defeat spread through him as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, willing the scenes he had witnessed this evening not to return to haunt his dreams. Seeing Snape’s bony arse once was more than enough for him, although a part of him couldn’t help being impressed by the teacher’s powers of rejuvenation . . . and cumming on Hermione’s face — that had been pretty impressive, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco wondered whether Potter and Weasley’s night had been full of the same sort of dreams as his, all featuring Granger willing to please him as she had done so many times before in his head. He also wondered whether they had calmed down at all about the spell he had put on them. He got the impression that Potter wasn’t that bothered, but Weasley . . . well, Weasley was another matter entirely.

He almost laughed when he entered the Great Hall and saw the redheaded boy scowling fiercely at the Potions Master who was, as always, engrossed in reading his newspaper and had no idea that he was the subject of such vitriol. When Weasley spotted Draco he was subjected to the scowl as well, which didn’t bother Draco in the slightest. But Weasley was also treating Granger coldly from what Draco could see, and that was a bonus he hadn’t expected.

He spent the whole of breakfast and the first lesson of the day trying to understand Weasley’s motivation. His hatred for Snape, Draco could understand easily enough. The Potions Master was a sarcastic and vicious bastard who was regularly mean to Granger in class, yet in private he was doing things with her that the Weasel had probably considered doing with her himself so it was clear why he would detest Snape for it.

But it seemed that seeing the Mudblood do those things with Snape had a very different effect on Weasley than it had on Draco. After some consideration, Draco had come to the conclusion that it was because they were looking at the Mudblood in completely different ways. For Weasley, who had been a friend to Granger since their first year at Hogwarts and hopeful love interest for god knows how long, seeing the object of his affection actively enjoy having sex with the taciturn teacher made him resent her, as if what she was doing was a personal betrayal of him, even though inside he must know she was only doing it because of the Imperius Curse Snape had placed upon her.

Draco, on the other hand, had always detested Granger for what she was and only became interested in her once he discovered her sexual potential, thanks to Snape. He now detested Snape, too, but mainly because he was jealous that the Potions Master was getting what he wanted so badly. But if he was right about Weasley, then hopefully that would make his task of snaring Granger somewhat easier as the boy was no longer much of a threat as a love rival. All Draco had to do was to subtly remind him every so often of what the Mudblood was doing with Snape and a clear route to Granger would be his.    

It was lunchtime before Harry and Ron managed to get hold of Draco to discuss what they had seen the night before. Even then they couldn’t talk about it openly as too many other people were around and none of them wanted anyone else to discover what was happening to Hermione. She was still sitting separately from them, unable to understand why Ron wasn’t talking to her, and he wasn’t inclined to try to explain, still apparently feeling betrayed by what he had seen.

Harry tried to play go-between during mealtimes but he was rather glad that he and Ron had different lessons from Hermione for the afternoon as things were extremely strained between the friends. He was also glad they didn’t have a Potions lesson as he wasn’t convinced that Ron wouldn’t attack Snape, especially if he made one of his usual caustic remarks about Hermione being a know-it-all. In the few brief minutes when they conversed with Draco they agreed to meet up after dinner under the guise of yet another Quidditch practice so they could work out what they were going to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they met up that evening Ron seemed to have calmed down considerably and was no longer looking to rip Draco limb from limb. He still scowled occasionally, but even that disappeared as the trio began to discuss what they could do to stop Snape. None of them mentioned specifically what they had witnessed the previous night but it was clear to all of them that they needed to do something urgently, although at that moment they had no idea what.

Ron suggested they find a way to stop Hermione going to see Snape, figuring that if she wasn’t in his company he couldn’t take advantage of her; that if they managed to stop her going for long enough the teacher would have no choice but to give up on his abuse of her forever. He might even suspect that Hermione had realised what he was doing to her, which was why she had stopped going to the extra classes. He was certain the Potions Master wouldn’t want to risk getting into trouble if Hermione did know and complained about him, so he would feel compelled to leave her alone. Then, Ron explained, they might not even have to tell Hermione what Snape had done to her.

Harry thought the idea of keeping Hermione away from Snape had some theoretical merit but wasn’t entirely sure how they could make it happen in practice when the two of them wouldn’t be able to be with her all the time to ensure she didn’t go to see him. They couldn’t force her to stay in the common room, especially when they had Quidditch practice and the like. He also wasn’t very comfortable about keeping Snape’s abuse of Hermione a secret from her. Although it was bound to hurt and upset her, Harry thought she had a right to know what had been done to her; amazingly, it seemed Draco agreed with him.

But Ron was adamant that they should rush back to the Gryffindor common room and stop Hermione from leaving, saying that the shit storm they would get from her about keeping her from doing her revision would be worth it if it stopped her being pawed by the slimy git in the dungeons.

‘What are you going to tell her to stop her from leaving?’ Harry asked. ‘You haven’t spoken to her all day, so what makes you think she’s going to listen to you?’

‘And you can’t tell her the truth,’ Draco told him.

Ron scowled. ‘I’ll tell her I need her to help me with my revision or something . . . or you could do it, Harry.’ He looked pleadingly at Draco and Harry. ‘Come on, we have to try to stop her from going down there. We can’t let her go back to him knowing what he’ll do to her. If we can stop her, at least we know she’s safe from him for one night.’

Harry sighed and looked at Draco. ‘I think Ron’s right, we have to try to stop her.’

‘But you can’t keep her there every night,’ Draco pointed out sensibly. ‘And we need to work out how we’re going to stop Snape permanently. We can’t do that if you’re going to be stuck in your common room babysitting Granger.’

Ron looked eager to leave and Harry knew he was right, although Draco had a fair point, too. They wouldn’t be able to keep Hermione away from Snape forever, so they had no choice but to conceive a plan to stop him. And they couldn’t do that with Hermione in tow.

‘Let’s go and see if we can get her to drop the extra Potions for tonight,’ Harry said, mainly to pacify Ron. ‘If we can, then Ron will stay with her and do some revision and you and I can try to work out what we’re going to do about Snape.’ He pointed at Draco as he spoke.

Draco gave a sigh but nodded, following more slowly as Ron raced back towards the castle with Harry close behind. In truth, Draco was actually quite happy to have Granger stopped from seeing Snape, but as always, it was for selfish reasons rather than to save her from the Potions Master. Now that he had put her rescue plan into action he had no choice but to see it through until the bitter end and that meant no more spying on the couple. But if he couldn’t watch them then he really didn’t want them to do anything together.

He couldn’t see any point in going into Gryffindor Tower, though; he would never get into their common room. Potter and Weasley would either be able to stop the Mudblood or they wouldn’t — Draco wouldn’t make any difference. Instead, he wandered back and forth in the Entrance Hall, waiting to see which Gryffindors re-emerged.

His heart sank a little when Potter and Weasley both came downstairs, knowing this meant they were either too late or had failed to convince Hermione to stay away from Snape. He looked at them enquiringly, seeing the anger clouding Weasley’s face once more.

‘I take it she said no,’ he said carefully.

Harry shook his head. ‘She wasn’t there. Ginny said she hasn’t seen her since dinner.’

Draco looked at his watch. It was half past eight.

‘Well, she won’t at be at Snape’s office yet. Her appointment with him isn’t until nine. She must be in the Library still. Perhaps we can head her off there; we still have thirty minutes,’ he said, trying to be helpful.

Harry looked doubtful but Ron, always eager to charge ahead, nodded vigorously.

‘The Library . . . of course . . . why didn’t I think of that?’ he said, sounding annoyed with himself.

He took off down the corridor leading towards the Library and Draco and Harry walked along more sedately behind.

‘You don’t think he’s going to be able to stop her, do you?’ Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. ‘I just can’t see how Weasley going charging in is going to help the situation. Knowing Granger, it’ll probably just wind her up and make her more determined to join Snape. And we don’t know what effect all these charms are having on her, do we? It might be that she’s still completely in thrall to him even though he hasn’t used one on her today. Things like the Imperius Curse can take ages to wear off, and that’s if they’re not being used repeatedly.’

‘Do you mean he might have damaged her mind permanently?’ Harry asked unhappily.

Draco shrugged again, looking uncomfortable now. ‘Maybe . . . I don’t know. The problem is that we don’t know how long it’s been going on for, do we? I can’t believe I happened to stumble upon them the very first time it happened. It could have been going on for weeks before . . . months, even, and Merlin only knows what effect that would have on someone’s brain, especially if he’s suppressing or removing her memories every time as well as charming her.’

‘Her mind could be full of holes,’ Harry said quietly. The horror of the thought permeated the air between them.

‘We’ve got to stop him,’ Draco said firmly as they sped up. ‘I’ve no idea how, but he can’t be allowed to keep damaging Granger like that. She’ll end up in St Mungo’s.’

But before they reached the Library Ron re-joined them, his face red both from the rage he was still feeling and the exertion he had expended in getting to the Library as quickly as possible.

‘She’s not there,’ he said, panting, as he bent over to get his breath back.

‘Are you sure?’ Harry asked. ‘You know she’s quite often in the Restricted section.’

‘Seamus was in there,’ Ron said. He still sounded out of breath. ‘He said she left about ten minutes ago.’

‘We’re too late, then,’ Draco said. ‘We’ve got no idea where she’s gone and she’s due to join Snape in ten minutes or so.’

‘So let’s go down there and stop her,’ Ron said zealously.

Draco stared at him as if he was mad. ‘And how are we going to do that?’

‘If we get down there before her we can stop her going in,’ Ron said.

‘And what are you going to say to her, exactly?’ Draco asked, his voice full of scorn. ‘You can’t tell her what Snape’s been doing to her and I can’t think of any other excuse she might believe, can you?’

‘I don’t know why we can’t tell her that he’s a pervert,’ Ron replied, his voice mulish. ‘We don’t have to say what he’s done to _her_ , just that we found out what he’s like and that we’re worried about her being alone with him.’

‘And you think that will stop her, do you?’ Draco asked sceptically.

Harry shook his head. ‘It won’t work, Ron. You know what Hermione’s like. She’ll just think that we’re being unfairly mean to Snape — she knows how much we both hate him. Knowing her, it’ll just make her more determined to work with him to prove us wrong. And she might say something to him. We don’t want him to know that we know what he’s doing until we make our move, otherwise he’ll do something to stop us.’

‘Well, I’m going to go and find her,’ Ron said. He glared at Draco. ‘You said we weren’t good friends if we didn’t find out what was going on, but the same thing applies to not stopping Hermione now we know what’s happening to her.’

He started to move back down the corridor, roughly pushing past Draco as he went. Harry reached out to grab his arm but Ron shook him off.

‘I don’t expect you to understand, Malfoy,’ Ron told Draco as he passed him. ‘You’ve always hated Hermione, so this is probably a gift to you. But she’s our friend, and I for one don’t want to see her getting hurt by that bastard any more.’

Draco and Harry watched him dash away.

‘We’ve got to go after him,’ Draco said. ‘If we don’t stop him he’ll make things worse.’

They both set off down the corridor at a run, trying to catch up with Ron.

‘He’s not thinking properly because he’s worried about her,’ Harry said, defending his friend.

‘We’re all worried about her, Potter, but we’re not all blundering around like idiots. Some of us are using our brains,’ Draco snapped.

He stopped speaking, realised what he said, and had the decency to look a little shame-faced.

‘I don’t understand why _you’re_ so worried about her,’ Harry said, looking at Draco. ‘You’ve always hated Hermione, so why suddenly all the compassion?’

Draco scowled for a moment as he tried to think what to say. He didn’t want to admit that he fancied her.

‘Maybe I was wrong about her and she’s not as bad as I always thought. And I feel sorry for her, all right? Let’s face it: no one should be subjected to Snape’s attentions, not even Granger.’

They made it down the stairs to the dungeon corridor that led to Snape’s classroom and stopped running, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. When they reached the classroom they saw Ron standing outside the Potions Master’s study, glaring angrily at the closed door as if his gaze would be enough to break through it. Draco looked at his watch. It was a couple of minutes to nine.

‘She’s already in there,’ Ron said unhappily as they drew closer to him.

‘It’s not quite nine o’clock so she might not have arrived yet,’ Draco pointed out.

‘I know she’s already in there. I can feel it,’ Ron insisted.

Draco looked at the door. He wasn’t certain, but he knew there was one way he could find out. He pulled his wand from his pocket and cast the revealing charm he had learnt. A few seconds later he had his answer: the wards were up and the silencing charm was in place. Weasley was right, Hermione was already in there.

‘Well, there’s nothing we can do now,’ Harry said stoically. ‘We might as well go somewhere else and try to plan what we’re going to do to stop it from happening in the future.’

‘We could knock on the door and tell Snape it’s an emergency and we need Hermione,’ Ron said, trying desperately not to give up on his rescue of her.

‘What sort of emergency?’ Draco asked, trying to keep his derision hidden. ‘What sort of emergency is Granger going to be required for?’

Ron slumped dejectedly. ‘Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just go and drag her out.’

Harry and Draco exchanged anxious glances; then, as if there had been a signal, they each grabbed one of Ron’s arms and started dragging him back through the classroom towards the door. Ron, complaining bitterly, tried to shrug them off, but they were determined.

‘Shut up and don’t be such a bloody idiot,’ Draco hissed as he continued to pull at Ron’s arm. Then more warningly he added, ‘If you don’t shut up and come with us I’m going to hex you.’

Ron kept fighting, still trying to force his way back to the office as Draco and Harry dragged him away.

They had managed to get Ron about halfway to the classroom door when the door to Snape’s office opened and the Potions Master stood there, filling the doorway, the scowl terrible on his face and his arms folded menacingly. He glared at the three boys, who immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him, all of them trying to peer behind him to see if Hermione was there.

‘What’s going on here?’ Snape asked coldly. His eyes travelled over each of them in turn, then landed on Draco. ‘Mr Malfoy, please explain to me what’s going on.’

Draco stared at the teacher for a moment as he thought what to say.

‘Sorry, sir, we were having a fight.’ He glanced quickly at the other two to warn them that they needed to back him up. ‘It got a bit out of hand,’ he added lamely as he looked at Snape again.

‘And what were you doing in my classroom?’ Snape asked.

Draco swallowed. Ron, who was glaring at Snape, looked as if he was about to speak. Terrified that he would say the wrong thing and would land Hermione in even more trouble, Harry jumped in first as he nudged his friend.

‘The Ferret . . . I mean Malfoy, ran in here to get away from us,’ Harry said sneeringly. ‘We were just trying to take it back outside.’

Draco felt his temper flare at Potter’s words and he glared at the dark-haired boy.

Snape stared at each of them keenly for several seconds, his eyes boring into them. All three felt uncomfortable and wanted to get away from that look.

‘I see,’ Snape said slowly, his voice like ice. He looked at Ron. ‘Mr Weasley, you and Mr Malfoy have been warned before about fighting. Didn’t Professor McGonagall put you in detention just a few weeks ago for the same thing?’

Ron glared at him angrily and Harry touched his arm. He didn’t want Ron to do anything that would get him expelled, especially knowing how much more his friend hated the Potions Master now. For a moment it was touch and go, but eventually, Ron dropped his eyes.

Snape stared at Draco as he sneered, ‘You should have known better, Mr Malfoy. I’ve warned you before about bringing Slytherin House into disrepute.’ His look turned to Harry. ‘Of course, you would have to be involved . . . _Potter_. Two on one — do you think that’s fair? I don’t think so, do you? Funny, because all you Gryffindors like to _think_ you’re all so fair-minded and honourable and then you go and do things like this — ganging up to attack a defenceless boy.’

Harry looked at him in astonishment. Had Snape not seen that it was he and Draco attacking Ron? The man really was completely biased towards Slytherins regardless of the actual facts.

‘Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley, you will both serve another detention tomorrow evening in hopes that this time it might make you realise that fighting isn’t the answer.’ Snape looked coldly at Harry. ‘You can join them, Mr Potter. You’re equally to blame for the fracas; hopefully it might teach you a lesson, too, although I seriously doubt you’re clever enough to understand it. Now go — you’ve disturbed some important work I was doing.’

Harry gripped Ron’s arm tighter as he saw his friend open his mouth, about to say something.

‘What time tomorrow, sir?’ Draco asked hurriedly before Ron could speak. He was thinking that if they were all going to be spending the evening serving detention with Snape, the Mudblood would at least be safe for one night.

‘Report to Mr Filch at eight o’clock tomorrow evening,’ Snape said. ‘I will warn him to expect you, so don’t be late.’

Draco looked disappointed at the realisation that they would have another bloody detention with Filch and it wouldn’t do anything to help Granger. She would no doubt be spending yet another evening enduring Merlin only knew what from the Potions Master. He felt Potter hit his arm and pull him towards the door and he followed, careful not to look back at Snape, who stood watching them as they left.

As they walked back down the corridor towards the stairs Draco’s mind turned to the couple in Snape’s office. He was trying to work out how long it had been since he last saw Snape whip Granger. It had to have been at least a week, so surely he would be thinking about doing it again soon. What if he intensified it, as he had every other time he had dominated her? Draco couldn’t believe he hadn’t hurt her last time; if he was left unchecked Snape could do the poor girl serious permanent damage, both physically and mentally.

He didn’t want to worry Potter and Weasley in case it sent the redhead berserk again and caused him to do something that would get all of them expelled, but it was urgent that they think of a way to stop Snape. He had promised himself he wouldn’t let Snape hurt Granger that way again and he was determined to stick to it. But another bloody detention wasn’t going to help.

‘So now what?’ Harry said when they once again found themselves in the Entrance Hall. He was impressed that Malfoy hadn’t chewed him out about the excuse he had given Snape for the fight, although he was pissed off at getting a detention. Perhaps the Slytherin boy had changed and could be seen as a friend rather than as an enemy.

Draco sighed. ‘I don’t know. We need to think about it and come up with some ideas. Look, now we’re stuck with this stupid bloody detention so maybe we can use that to plan. I don’t know about you, but I’ve got homework to do. How about we go back to our common rooms tonight, have a think about it, and we’ll talk plans and sort out what we’re going to do tomorrow evening?’

‘But what about Hermione?’ Ron asked miserably.

‘Well, there’s nothing we can do about her tonight or tomorrow,’ Draco said sensibly. ‘We can’t get her out of there and nothing you can say will stop her tomorrow, especially if you’re not going to be there to make sure, so we have to do something the day after.’ He looked at the unhappy Weasley and said sympathetically, ‘We’re moving as rapidly as we can here. It’s not like we’re just leaving her to get on with it.’

Ron sighed. ‘I know. I just feel like we’re letting her down.’

‘Hermione won’t feel like that,’ Harry assured his unhappy friend. ‘She’ll be grateful that we realised what was going on and did our best to help her.’

Draco nodded his agreement at this but he was worried that Weasley was losing his anger towards Hermione for what was happening. He moved closer to the redhead and said quietly, so only he could hear, ‘Let’s just hope she’s not annoyed with us for stopping it. She certainly looked like she was enjoying it, from what I could see.’

Ron growled at him, but Draco was gratified to see the cold, hard expression he had worn last night back on his face. He gave a small smile. Job done for this evening.

‘Right, I’m off to do my homework,’ he told them briskly. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow. Keep an eye on Granger to see what her mood’s like. We don’t want her deteriorating, but hopefully she’ll be okay for a couple more days.’

Draco turned and headed back towards the stairs to the dungeon as Harry and Ron made their way up into Gryffindor Tower. Draco still had no idea how they were going to stop Snape, but they needed to think of something soon. Now he wasn’t watching Snape and Granger get it on any longer he missed seeing her, missed enjoying her beautiful naked body, even if only vicariously. He needed to move things on so he could get closer to making her his. Draco sighed. He had blue balls again just from thinking about the Mudblood so he would have to go and find Pansy again. Resigned, he wandered back to the Slytherin common room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The detention was a disaster. As a time to punish and inflict forced free labour for the school it was a raging success, as a time to plan Hermione’s escape from Snape it was a complete and utter failure. There was disharmony and discord from the moment the three boys set foot in the trophy room, ready to battle another pointless evening of cup cleaning.

All three of them were irked at having to be there, with Draco in particular wishing he had never tried to save the Mudblood in the first place. If he hadn’t been so keen to rush in he wouldn’t be stuck in detention. Instead, he would be heading for another far more enjoyable evening watching Granger reveal her perfect body in lots of interesting ways. But now, instead of those suckable tits and that perfect pussy and arse, he was stuck with a pair of bad-tempered idiots who didn’t have half a brain cell between them.

Ron and Hermione still weren’t talking to each other, the dig Draco had managed to get in the previous night having had the desired effect of leaving the redhead angry with her once more. The knock-on effect of this was that he wasn’t inclined to talk about ways to stop Snape in his abuse of Hermione because part of him now seemed to be under the impression that she had somehow brought it on herself and deserved what was happening to her, and he had adjusted his behaviour towards her accordingly.

Harry, stuck between his two bickering friends all day and fed up to the back teeth with the pair of them, just wanted a quiet evening where he wasn’t going to hear Hermione and Ron go at each other hammer and tongs. He didn’t think for one minute that Hermione was to blame for what Snape was doing to her, but even though he had thought about it extensively he had absolutely no idea what they could do to stop the abuse.

Once again Harry debated confiding in a teacher, but over the course of the last day he had considered every teacher at Hogwarts and realised that even if they could get any of them to believe what Snape was doing to Hermione, which was extremely unlikely, none of them was strong enough to stand against the Potions Master, especially while he had the backing of the Headmaster. More and more it seemed like an impossible task, but disheartening as it was, Harry refused to give up on his poor friend. There had to be something they could do to help her, he just couldn’t think what.

It appeared neither of the others had any bright ideas either, and as the evening went on and their moods became worse, little batches of sniping kept breaking out between Ron and Draco. At first Harry tried to keep the peace; after all, Draco had been the one to bring Snape’s abuse to their attention and had, throughout everything that had happened since, been a consistently good friend despite everything that had gone before. But Ron in an argumentative mood would never be stopped, so eventually the three boys retreated into their own private worlds, focussed only on getting the detention over and done with, and all discussion of Hermione and how to help her were cast away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco gazed despondently at the lake, watching the giant squid play in the sunlight as he threw occasional stones into the water. He had stopped trying to get them to skim ages ago and was now listening to the plopping noise they made as they sank beneath the dark surface of the water. He hated to admit it but he was having withdrawal symptoms. As much as he despised Snape for what he was doing with Granger he really wished he could watch them again.

He missed seeing the Mudblood’s beautiful face as she climaxed — to give him his due, Snape did always go out of his way to ensure that his lover’s pleasure surpassed his own. Draco missed planning and fantasising what he would do with the gorgeous girl once he managed to lure her into his bed. The truth was that the reality of rescue was nowhere near as fast, exciting, or straightforward as he had expected, and now he couldn’t even be sure Granger would give him a second look, let alone do anything more interesting with him.

Draco still wasn’t able to think of a way to stop Snape nor, as far as he was aware, had either of the others. They were still at the stage of Weasley charging in to physically take Granger away, and that was never going to work. Draco could hear the clock ticking down on Snape’s next S&M session. He assumed it hadn’t yet happened again as the Mudblood wasn’t attempting to cover herself up, and he desperately didn’t want the timer to reach zero. But what could they do?

Trying to stop her from going to Snape had been ruled out and there was no point in them sneaking into the office to watch again; there was nothing to be gained from that except blue balls and a bad feeling because they were allowing Snape to get away with abuse. Draco wished now that he had never told Potter and Weasley about Granger, although if he was brutally honest he actually wished he had never discovered what she was doing with Snape himself. Life would have been so much easier then.

The last of the stones gone, he wandered back up towards the castle wondering where Potter and Weasley had got to. They hadn’t made an agreement to meet up; they hadn’t talked since finishing the bad-tempered and uncomfortable detention last night, but he was certain they weren’t just going to let Granger spend yet another evening with Snape. Perhaps he should leave it to them to deal with it themselves and cut his losses. They were her friends, after all, and could probably stop her from leaving the common room if they tried hard enough.

Draco couldn’t now see how he could capitalise on the situation. He wasn’t going to be her saviour, he was just another horny bastard who wanted to get into her knickers, and having seen her naked and cavorting with Snape didn’t give him any special rights in that respect. He still had Pansy. Even if she wasn’t quite the girl of his dreams she was good enough for most of the things he wanted.

He sighed. She wasn’t like the Mudblood, though. Pansy didn’t have that wonderful body that was so tantalising and she didn’t make him want to give up everything he had ever believed in if he could just be with her even for one night. She was safe and boring and he didn’t want her. He wanted Hermione Granger. He wanted the beautiful Mudblood, who had lived in his mind and dreams for so long now it was like she was part of him.

Draco walked up the stairs to the door to the castle. He needed to find Potter and Weasley and force them into making a plan. They had to stop Snape, and tonight was the night. The more Draco thought about it, the more he knew he was right. Maybe they would just have to break into the Potions Master’s office and take Hermione away, as Ron had suggested previously. At least it would mean she was safe from the abusive teacher, which was surely the main thing. But they had to do something, and they had to do it now.     


	6. Chapter 6

Draco couldn’t believe they hadn’t thought of it before. Now they were here in Snape’s office once again, on the verge of finally ending the Potion Master’s abuse of Hermione, and it all seemed so obvious. He wondered how Potter and Weasley were doing under the Invisibility Cloak. He hadn’t put a spell on them to keep them in place this time. They needed to be free to help Hermione once the signal was given and all hell broke loose. They just needed to time it right and he really hoped they could do it. He thought back to the conversation that had led to this breakthrough, still amazed that something so simple could have been missed all this time.

_Tensions had still been running high when Draco finally tracked down Potter and Weasley. Ron was still in a foul mood, made worse by his continuing battle with Hermione, who was confused and hurt by the way her friend was treating her for no good reason. Draco’s ultimatum that tonight would be the night they stopped Snape in his tracks hadn’t been particularly well received by either of the Gryffindors, especially in light of the fact that they still didn’t have a plan. Eventually, they had decamped to a quiet area of the school where they could talk without being overheard while they tried to work out what the hell they were going to do._

_‘I think we should just tell her what Snape’s been doing to her and stop her from going to work with him,’ Ron said._

_Harry stared at him in surprise. ‘I thought you were the one who wanted to keep Snape’s abuse a secret from Hermione.’_

_‘I’m not keen on it, but I can’t think of anything else we could tell her that would keep her away from Snape,’ Ron admitted with a sigh. ‘You’re right that if we tell her he’s a pervert she won’t believe us, but if we all tell her what we saw Snape doing to her . . . well . . . she’s got to believe that, hasn’t she?’_

_‘That’s a bit harsh on Hermione, though,’ Harry said worriedly. ‘She’s the victim in this. It’ll be hard enough for her to find out what Snape did to her without knowing we all watched them doing it . . . and did nothing to stop it.’_

_‘So what do you suggest?’ Draco asked. ‘We break the door down and carry Granger away?’_

_Harry sighed. ‘Oh, I don’t know. I’m just not sure that whatever we do will make any difference in the long run. Even if we get her away tonight, will Snape just Imperio her or something to make her go back to him in the future? I don’t know about you, but I got the feeling he really likes her.’_

_‘Really likes what he’s doing with her, more like,’ Draco said bitterly._

_‘It’s a shame we can’t just stop the enchantment and let Hermione see for herself what’s happening,’ Ron said._

_Draco and Harry stared at him for a second, then looked at each other, then back at Ron._

_‘That’s it!’ Draco cried. ‘I thought you were a moron, Weasley, but you’re not — you’re a bloody genius. I can’t believe we never thought of it before.’_

_‘Thought of what?’ Ron asked. ‘Ending the enchantment?’_

_Draco nodded fervently as he hurriedly thought the plan through. He was excited now at the prospect of finally being able to do something, and his blood tingled with anticipation._

_‘Of course. We know Snape puts the Imperius Curse or whatever it is on Granger while they’re in the laboratory. We wait until she comes out into the study, but before Snape manages to completely undress her we end the enchantment and she’ll see what he’s doing to her. It’ll be a shock, but we’ll be there to support her and at least he won’t have had a chance to abuse her again._

_‘Once Snape realises that she knows what he’s been doing to her I bet he’ll back off and let her go. He’ll let us go, too, because he’ll be worried that we’ll report him for what he’s done. If the Board of Governors found out what he was up to he’d get the sack. He definitely doesn’t want that, so we can tell him we’ll keep quiet as long as he stops his perverted games with the female students.’_

_‘I think we should tell the Board of Governors anyway,’ Ron muttered._

_Draco shook his head. ‘No, don’t you see? That’s what’s going to get us all out of this without any sort of punishment. Snape gets to stay a teacher and we get Granger back; we stop anyone else being targeted and don’t get into trouble for it.’_

_‘And then Hermione would know, but without the embarrassment of knowing we had seen them together. We wouldn’t have to tell her that bit,’ Harry said enthusiastically._

_‘Is it going to be that easy, though?’ Ron asked. ‘It seems too easy — and how do we end the spell?’_

_‘That’s why we overlooked it,’ Draco told him. ‘Because it_ **is** _too easy. It can’t go wrong. If we use the right spell it’ll nullify everything — the Imperius Curse, the silencing charms, everything. There will be nothing for Snape to hide behind because all the enchantments will be gone.’_

_‘I agree with Ron, it does seem a bit too good to be true,’ Harry said sceptically._

_‘But that’s the beauty of it. I’m sure it will work,’ Draco told them, his confidence brimming now._

_‘So where do we find this wonderful spell, then?’ Harry asked._

_‘I think I know where to look in the Library,’ Draco said, considering it. ‘Meet me in the Entrance Hall at half past eight and we’ll get set up in Snape’s office. And don’t forget to bring the Invisibility Cloak.’_

_‘Do you really think this is going to work?’ Ron asked him quietly._

_Draco nodded. ‘I’m certain of it. But I’m not going put a spell on you this time, so if anything does go wrong you can do whatever you feel you need to do, okay?’_

_Privately, Draco thought there was no point in trying to secure Weasley as it would do nothing but infuriate the redhead again. Besides, any charm he put on them would break along with all the others as soon as he cast the nullifying spell anyway. He just had to hope the boy didn’t erupt too early and ruin the plan._

_Ron looked gratefully at Draco. ‘I’ll kill him,’ he said quietly._

_Draco put his hand on Ron’s arm, soothingly. ‘Hopefully it won’t come to that. Promise me you’ll give me a fair chance to end the enchantment first.’_

_‘All right,’ Ron said a trifle reluctantly. ‘But if he touches her I’m going to kill him.’_

_‘Just wait,’ Draco said, a note of exasperation creeping into his voice._

_‘Ron will be fine,’ Harry assured him with a look that said that he would keep him in order._

Draco moved his leg as he tried to get more comfortable. He wasn’t sure how Granger was going to react to what they were about to do to her, but whichever way he looked at it, he was certain they were doing the right thing. Although it always looked like she was happy with the things Snape did and she certainly enjoyed it, it was only because she had been charmed to want it; it was scarily possible that inside she was suffering at what was happening to her. The only good thing about Snape removing her memories was that at least he was taking that pain away, too.

He almost let out a sigh but just managed to stop himself. When he had thought about the plan initially he envisaged himself taking the lead role: he would be the one to comfort Granger when the shock and pain of what had happened to her overwhelmed her, as it was bound to at some point. But now he was sitting here he realised that Weasley would be doing that. It was the role he had been born to play. Draco would sit back and let the friends look after the Mudblood, and then when everything had calmed down — when Potter and Weasley had convinced her he wasn’t such a bad guy and had been the linchpin in getting her released from Snape’s evil clutches — he would step in and seduce her out from under them.

This was all going to work out. He was going to get the girl, and with any luck, he wouldn’t even need to Imperio her to get her to do all those wonderful things he had planned and dreamed about for so long. Draco was certain he could pleasure Hermione every bit as effectively as Snape could, and he wouldn’t hurt her, either. Everything they did together would be with love and it would be absolutely bloody perfect.

His mind was pulled back to the here and now when he heard a noise from the laboratory where Granger and Snape were working. He focussed on the door, watching carefully, his wand raised and ready to go when they finally emerged. Hermione giggled, talking intently to the Potions Master and Draco knew it was about to go down.

He glanced towards the area where Potter and Weasley were stationed and swore he saw the Invisibility Cloak twitch. He assumed Potter was holding onto Weasley and making sure the impetuous boy didn’t move too soon, at least he hoped so, and forced himself not to cast a spell on them to be on the safe side — he had to trust them. He could feel his heart pounding as the wait became interminable. He wanted this over with, of course he did, but there was a tiny part of him that desperately wanted to see Hermione naked again and considered stalling.

Hermione was first out of the laboratory. She was in her underwear and was holding hands with Snape, who was already out of his shirt tonight. Hermione led Snape, looking like the cat that had got the cream, into his office. Draco’s wand wavered and he prayed that Potter had a tight hold on Weasley. Hermione leant forward to kiss Snape as he wrapped his arms around her, his practised hand moving to undo her bra.

_‘Finite Incantatem!’_

Draco spoke the words softly, but he knew they had been heard by everyone in the room. He stayed where he was, watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

The spells had unquestionably broken, he could see that from the shocked look on Granger’s face as she realised what was happening. But she wasn’t the only one who looked surprised. Snape, obviously caught out, looked shocked too. His wand appeared as if from nowhere and he re-clothed himself and Hermione with one quick flick. Harry and Ron had emerged from the Invisibility Cloak now, causing both occupants of the room to start in surprise.  

‘What the hell’s going on?’ Hermione shouted angrily at her friends as they came towards her. Her cheeks were scarlet.

Draco noticed that Snape was now leaning against his desk, carefully watching what was going on. Those dark, penetrating eyes of his darted from person to person. Draco was a little surprised by the teacher’s calm demeanour. He had expected Snape to be angry at what they had done, but instead he just looked rather confused.    

Ron went to put his arms around her. ‘You’re all right, Hermione — we’ve come to save you.’

‘Come to save me from what?’ Hermione asked coldly.

Ron looked at her in confusion, wondering whether she was still under the enchantment. She didn’t appear to be, but her reaction wasn’t at all what he had expected.

‘From him.’ Ron pointed towards Snape, making his hatred of the man clear. ‘He won’t touch you any more, I promise.’

Hermione stared at him suspiciously. ‘I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.’

Draco joined Ron and Harry in being confused. Had Granger not seen that she was almost undressed when the spell ended? Perhaps Snape had been so quick off the mark that she hadn’t had time to digest it before she was fully dressed again, so her mind was refusing to accept the obvious.

‘Snape’s been—’ Ron broke off, clearly trying to think how best to phrase what he had to say. The Potions Master turned his stony gaze on him.

‘He’s been what?’ Hermione asked belligerently. ‘I know you two have some strange vendetta against him, but—’

‘He’s been abusing you,’ Harry said bluntly, stopping Hermione from speaking. ‘You thought you were coming for extra Potions lessons but he’s been having sex with you, Hermione.’ He broke off and looked at Snape, who stared back at him, then looked back at Hermione. ‘Kinky sex.’

Hermione looked like she was about to laugh. ‘ _Kinky sex_. What’s he been doing, then?’

Ron frowned. ‘It’s not funny, Hermione. This is serious. That bastard’s been putting you under an enchantment and then sexually abusing you. He’s done all sorts of things. It’s disgusting.’

Hermione stared at her friends in surprise for a moment.

‘How the hell did you find out?’ She glanced at Snape, who looked just as surprised, then turned back to Harry and Ron. ‘You’re both so wrapped up in Quidditch all the time I didn’t think you’d even noticed women existed, let alone as sexual partners.’ Her voice was dismissive now. ‘And you never take any notice of what I’m up to. As far as you two are concerned all I ever do is spend all my time in the Library revising. So how did you find out what was going on here?’

Her eyes narrowed as Ron and Harry both looked at each other in confusion. They weren’t sure what was going on. Without realising what he was doing, Harry’s eyes darted towards the chair Draco was hidden behind. Snape’s eyes followed, still looking confused.

‘Oh, you had help, did you?’ Hermione said sarcastically, scarlet points of anger rising in her cheeks. She had noticed the look, too. ‘Which sneaky little—’ She gave a hoarse bark of a laugh as Draco moved out of the shadows to join Harry and Ron. ‘I should have guessed. Draco Malfoy! Always sneaking around watching everything I’m doing. What’s the matter, didn’t you like the fact that I’m fucking someone?’ She smiled coldly at the pale boy, then turned on her friends. ‘You’ve hated each other for years so why choose now to suddenly become allies?’

The three of them quailed under her gaze, none of them able to answer. Snape was scowling, too, although they couldn’t work out whether it was aimed at them or Hermione.

‘We were just trying to help you, Hermione,’ Ron said, feeling more uncomfortable than he had ever done in his life. ‘We were sure the greasy git had you under a spell. I mean . . . the things he was doing to you. Can you blame us?’

‘Well, yes, he does look the type, doesn’t he?’ Hermione said briskly. Snape’s scowl grew deeper at her words. ‘But then, of course, he always does, doesn’t he?’ she added icily.

She looked fondly at Snape before turning back to the three boys and scowling at them again. ‘Remember in our first year, Harry? We thought Professor Snape was trying to kill you.’ Snape looked stunned at this revelation as Harry nodded slowly. ‘We were wrong, though,’ Hermione continued, ‘as we have been every time we’ve thought something bad of him,’ she ended softly.

‘But he’s so ugly!’ Ron said. His nose turned up in disgust.

‘So _you_ think,’ Hermione replied hotly. ‘I’ve never said that, have I? And why would looks have anything to do with his sexual prowess?’

Draco noticed the look of surprise that crossed Snape’s face at Hermione’s words. 

‘But why him, when you could have had anyone?’ Harry asked bemusedly.

‘Well . . . yes — I mean, I could have had someone like Roger Davies or Cormac McClaggan, or maybe even you, Malfoy,’ Hermione mused.

Draco’s face became smug at this and he grinned at Ron. Ron scowled back angrily.

‘No, on second thoughts, not you, Malfoy. You’re far too big an arsehole for me to seriously consider you worth fucking.’ Draco’s grin turned sour. ‘But I was looking for a _man_ , and let’s face it, there aren’t too many of them around here.’ Her look told them that she definitely didn’t include the three of them in the ‘man’ category. ‘And Professor Snape’s looks were useful. No one would consider that he would be the object of my affection; after all, none of you were aware of my desire for him. With everyone believing him so unlovable, who would ever think to look in his direction and discover what we were doing?’

‘We saw what he did to you, though,’ Ron said stoutly. ‘Don’t tell me you wanted him to do those things.’

Hermione smiled and she walked over and reached for Snape’s hand, stroking it gently as he looked vaguely puzzled once more. She knew that he, unlike the others, had no real idea of what he had done to her. To him, anything sexual they did would seem like a fantastic dream rather than reality. The poor man really did think they just brewed potions together.

‘How many times did you watch before you decided to act?’ she asked coldly. ‘Long enough to get your own satisfaction?’ She glared at Draco, who turned red under her gaze. Hermione gave a snort of laughter.

‘Malfoy came to find us when he realised what was happening,’ Harry said quickly, sticking up for the pale boy. He, too, was turning red. ‘We didn’t believe him, though, thought he was just trying to wind us up about you, so we didn’t come to see.’

‘The next time it happened we did, though,’ Ron told her, taking over from Harry, ‘and we saw you with that . . . that—’

‘We didn’t know what to do,’ Harry admitted. ‘We thought Snape would hex us or something. I mean, he was pretty . . . .’

‘We talked about it and realised that you had to be under some sort of charm,’ Draco added. ‘I mean, there’s just no way you would let him do those things to you if you weren’t.’ He flinched slightly at Snape’s enquiring gaze. ‘At least that’s what we thought,’ he added a touch sullenly.

‘We knew you wouldn’t believe us if we told you what he was like because you know how much we dislike him. So we decided we had to end the spell. Had to make you see what was happening to you so it would stop,’ Harry finished.

Hermione looked with amusement at the three boys, now all blushing furiously. Snape still looked confused, although his scowl was reappearing.

‘So let me get this straight. You three morons, decide, after watching acts that clearly have to be something I’ve consented to—’

‘But how would we know that?’ Ron asked, cutting in angrily. ‘After all, you said you couldn’t remember how you got those bruises on your wrists when we asked you. You said you had caught them in a door or something, and that was obviously a lie.’

Hermione laughed again. ‘Of course I did. What was I supposed to say: oh yes, I got those when Professor Snape chained me from the ceiling and whipped me ‘til I begged him to fuck me?’ she asked sarcastically.

She saw Snape frown again as he looked at her. He was obviously getting an idea now of what they had been doing. Perhaps he was finally realising that his dreams weren’t dreams after all. Hermione knew that she needed to make it clear to him that he had done nothing she was unhappy with; that everything she had done was because she had wanted it as much as he. She was surprised that he still hadn’t spoken, then realised he was obviously assessing the situation completely before he weighed in.

‘You let him whip you?’ Ron said in horror. ‘Are you mad, Hermione? The bloke’s a Death Eater and you’re Muggle-born.’ He noticed Snape glaring at him and winced. ‘Sorry,’ he said truculently, ‘but you _were_ a Death Eater.’ Snape just continued to glare at him.

‘Got a thing about punishment, have you?’ Draco asked Hermione nastily, the smirk returning to his face. ‘You like being spanked, too, don’t you?’

Hermione saw Snape’s gaze rake over her, more curious now than angry. She looked back at Draco with a similar smirk on her lips. ‘What I like and don’t like are actually none of your business, Malfoy. Although I will admit that I find being spanked by Professor Snape incredibly arousing.’ She turned her head and winked at Snape before turning back to the boys.

‘So, what, you’re saying _you_ put a spell on Snape to get him to do all that stuff, are you?’ Ron asked in dismay.

Hermione’s smile grew as she nodded. ‘Actually, I think I performed rather well,’ she confided smugly. ‘After all, Professor Snape is a skilled wizard and wasn’t going to fall for any old charm.’ She glanced once more at Snape. ‘Once I realised Professor Snape was the man I wanted I knew I had to be clever to get him. I mean, he had already told me he would never be interested in a relationship with a pupil.’

‘Did he?’ Harry asked sharply. ‘When did he do that?’

‘In a conversation I had with him about the school rules on teacher-pupil relationships when I came to his office one evening to discuss the possibility of taking on extra Potions coursework,’ Hermione said. Snape nodded his head in agreement. He obviously remembered that.

‘I still don’t understand why you wanted extra coursework. You’re already top in Potions,’ Ron said, sounding confused.

Hermione gave a large sigh. ‘Because, Ronald,’ she said slowly as if explaining to a five-year-old, ‘the only way to get Professor Snape alone long enough for anything sexual to occur would be during an extra study period. And unlike you, I happen to enjoy Potions and was happy to do the extra work, even if I couldn’t get anything else but his company.’

‘But extra Potions.’ Ron shook his head with a grimace, sounding horrified.

‘Clever,’ acknowledged Draco, his Slytherin appreciation coming to the fore. ‘It really never occurred to me that it was you doing the charming. I was completely convinced Snape was the culprit.’

Hermione nodded. ‘Yes, as I said he does look the part. But it was definitely all me. I spent ages trying to find the right charms. After all, I didn’t want a zombie.’ Hermione looked once again at Snape. ‘But at the same time he didn’t need to love me. Finally, I found one that merely suppressed his reluctance to have a relationship with me. To that, I added a little memory-fogging charm so that afterwards he would believe anything we had done was a dream . . . a fantasy, maybe. Then I just made it clear I was interested and that was enough.’

‘But the things you did . . . .’ Harry began.

‘Were all things Professor Snape wanted to do with me,’ Hermione said shrugging. ‘They were his desires. I just removed his self-control.’

She looked again at Snape, who was now looking extremely unhappy.

‘But you let him cum all over your face,’ Ron said, looking disgusted. ‘And other stuff — worse stuff. Surely you didn’t mean for him to do all that. He must have done _something_ to you.’

‘Are you _still_ trying to believe that I was the innocent one in this, Ronald?’ Hermione asked gently. ‘I can assure you I wasn’t. Professor Snape did _nothing_ to me that I wasn’t completely happy to let him do.’ Her eyes caught Snape’s dark ones as he frowned at her. ‘Everything we did was because I wanted it,’ she said, directing her comments at Snape. ‘I was happy to explore your desires, however dark, just as you explored mine. I can assure you that you never did anything to harm me.’

‘But the bruises,’ Ron said.

Hermione gave a small laugh again but she didn’t take her eyes off Snape. ‘Bruises are nothing, Ron. They don’t last. And they were worth it for the experience.’ She smiled as if remembering.

‘Wow! You really are in love with him,’ Draco said in astonishment, watching the way Hermione was looking at Snape.

Hermione gave a small shrug. ‘Love? I don’t know whether I love him. But I do know that I don’t want to lose what I have. I’ve very much enjoyed the time I’ve spent in here with Professor Snape.’ She finally broke eye contact with the Potions Master and turned to the three boys, glaring now. ‘And now you three have ruined it for me.’

‘I’m so sorry, Hermione,’ Harry told her, sounding and looking distressed. 

Draco wasn’t sure whether it was because he was upset at ruining Granger’s relationship with Snape or because he couldn’t believe what his friend had done. Weasley looked bewildered as if someone had just told him Santa wasn’t real. Draco wasn’t sure how he felt. He was annoyed at the comments the Mudblood had made about him and he was also extremely disappointed that there would be no chance to sample any of the fantasies he had been having about her. Even if she weren’t so angry with him it was clear that Granger only had eyes for Snape, and he suspected that wouldn’t change even if their sexual relationship had been curtailed. 

‘So what happens now?’ he asked.

‘I’m sure your friends won’t say anything about this, will they, Miss Granger?’ Snape glared at Harry and Ron for a moment and they both hurriedly shook their heads. ‘And you, Mr Malfoy?’ Snape stared at him, the scowl less pronounced for his Slytherin student.

Draco thought about it for a moment. He wondered whether it would be possible to blackmail Granger into having sex with him; she would surely be eager to keep her relationship with Snape a secret so he didn’t get into trouble for having sex with a student. Draco could use that knowledge to get her to do everything he had ever fantasised about, and as many times as he wanted.

But if Granger was in control of the sort of magic that could enchant a long-time Death Eater like Snape he didn’t want to get on the wrong side of her or he could find himself in serious trouble. And there was no point in blackmailing Snape over what had happened to him or he might find the Mudblood stepping in to sort it out as she cared for the Potions Master so deeply. The best thing he could do was attempt to forget he had ever seen anything, and he definitely had to stop thinking about Granger’s naked body.

‘I won’t say anything,’ he confirmed quietly, and he was pleased to see that Granger looked a little less angry with him.

‘Good.’ Snape sounded satisfied. He turned to look at Hermione, his face stern. ‘Under the circumstances, I am prepared to overlook what you did, Miss Granger. I think it best for everyone that we forget anything that may have occurred during extra Potions lessons. These will, of course, have to stop immediately, but I don’t think this will have a negative impact on your chances of gaining a top-class N.E.W.T., as you are already well above your peers.’

Hermione looked a little disappointed; there were traces of pink on her cheeks as she accepted Snape’s decision. For a moment, Draco’s heart went out to her. She had managed to attain the sort of relationship with the Potions Master that Draco had desired with her, and because of him and her best friends she had lost that and would definitely be the poorer for it. It was possible that Granger and Snape could pick up the relationship when she left school, but Draco wasn’t sure how Snape felt about having been charmed.

He wondered how he would feel if he discovered Granger had used him that way, but he found it hard to be sympathetic. He was sure he would be ecstatic if Granger wanted to use him for sex, especially if she was up for doing whatever he wanted. He still thought Snape was a lucky bastard, even luckier than he’d realised.  

‘I think it’s time everyone returned to their common room,’ Snape said commandingly, bringing the gathering to a close.

Harry opened the door of the study and stepped through into the classroom. Ron followed him. Draco looked at Snape and Granger for a moment longer before turning to walk out the door himself. Hermione gave a small sigh and began to move.

‘So you like me spanking you, do you, Miss Granger?’ Snape asked, his voice low and dangerous as he followed her towards the door.

Hermione gave him a grin as she turned her head. ‘I like _everything_ you do to me, sir.’ She was standing in the doorway and gave him a cheeky wink, and her hand reached back to stroke the front of his trousers as he was standing right behind her.

‘My office, eight-thirty sharp, tomorrow evening.’ Snape’s voice was a whisper as he spoke in Hermione’s ear, ensuring that the others couldn’t hear him.

Hermione shivered with delight, then gave a small nod as she followed her friends out into the classroom, the smile now firmly back on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this story originally came from a little plot bunny that popped into my brain just after I’d had Draco kill Hermione in a previous little plot bunny that had hijacked the story I was working on at the time. For some reason, I was thinking porn (although that’s not really too surprising as I often think porn) and that, of course, made Hermione and Snape appear. Non-canon for sure, and OoC too — certainly in Hermione’s case, as I’m sure she really is the prude that Draco originally thought her. But I actually rather like a Hermione who wants Snape . . . and is happy to share in his dark desires.
> 
> Is Snape OoC? I guess that depends on your viewpoint. Jo never wrote about his sexual proclivities, apart from that deeply wet stuff about him being forever tied to Lily (erm, no, I’m not a Snily shipper I’m afraid, although I agree she would be better with him than James; but then that might just be because I detest James for what he did to Sev). My view of Snape, as ever, depends on my mood, but I think the possibility exists that he could be into BDSM or at the very least bondage and corporal punishment (at least that’s how I generally like to think of him, which . . . erm . . . might say rather too much about me). Actually, that might be rather a cliché, now I think about it . . . but what the heck! I mean, it’s only a piece of fluff, after all.
> 
> Draco, too, is rather OoC as he’s completely infatuated with Hermione — something that wasn’t meant to happen. Draco was originally included in the story only as the foil for Harry and Ron finding out about Hermione and Snape’s relationship, as he was going to discover it by accident and tell them without realising what he was giving away. He was never meant to have such a large role, nor was the story ever meant to get this big. What began as a short one-shot PWP about Harry, Ron and Draco discovering that Hermione and Snape were involved and getting the completely wrong end of the stick about the relationship has turned into a full-length story with a bit of a plot and everything.
> 
> I actually do think Snape is the sort of teacher who would have a spell on his desk area which he uses for when he is berating those poor students who have been sent to his office for a telling off (not Slytherins, obviously). He can be as mean and rude to them as he likes while they’re sitting at that desk and no one listening in can hear him, so it would only be their word against his about anything he said. Hermione had no idea it was there, though, and it was a fluke that she used that area to cast her memory fogging charm at the end of each encounter so Draco didn’t pick up on what she was doing.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Dx


End file.
